Chris McLean's Daughter Part ll
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Casey gets ready for TDA and more drama. Will she win or go back to Playa Des Losers? Rated T for drama.


Chris McLean's Daughter Part ll

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After the contest ended, we just chilled at Playa Des Losers. The night Owen won, Geoff threw a huge party.

The intercom played, "Sorry of Party Rocking" by LMFAO. Gwen and Geoff and LeShawna and Courtney and Owen and Izzy partied the hardest. But the next morning was really horrible for all of us.

We still hadn't been all that cool with Heather. We mostly ignored her, but sometimes when we were in a good mood, we went with her to the spa. But that is as close as we will ever be to friends.

Noah and I were banned from the hot tub because Geoff and Bridgette were always making out in it. They were almost always in there. They made out too much. It was always gross.

I loved going to the arcade to play "Cry of Fear" with Izzy, Harold, LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff Gwen and Noah. Gwen just liked to watch because she thought our screams were really funny.

But DJ only played once and he had to go to the infirmary because his heart almost stopped beating because it was so scary. He never came down there to even watch. I guess he has a heart condition.

. . .

We were at Playa Des Losers for about a year, so we celebrated a few holidays together, especially Halloween and Christmas. We'll start with Halloween.

About a week before Halloween, my dad had a costume store built in the resort.

I was down in the arcade with Eva, Courtney, Izzy, Harold and Noah when Gwen and Bridgette came back with bags of clothing.

Gwen grinned evilly and said, "Have you guys gotten your costumes yet?"

I shook my head and said, "No. What are you guys going to be?"

Gwen pulled a plastic knife, a fake pack of blood, liquid latex, and scissors out of the bag.

She grinned again and said, "I'm going to play a prank on Duncan and Trent and Bridgette's going to be a part of it. We're going to pretend to be in a fight, and Bridgette going to pretend to kill me and _you _are going to get Trent and Duncan into the room where Bridgette _murdered _me. It's gonna scare them crapless!"

Anyway, after she told me that, Noah and I went to the costume store. I walked in and HOLY CRAP!

There were costumes frickin' EVERYWHERE! After about an hour of looking, I got a sexy sorceress costume, Noah wouldn't shut up until I agreed to it, and Noah got a vampire costume.

About a week later, I was in Bridgette's room to help with the prank.

I was pouring some blood on the floor while Gwen was adjusting the fake knife to go through the front of her neck. She put some latex on her neck to make her neck looked ripped and torn. After it dried, she put fake blood around it. Then, she laid down on the floor and I smeared blood on her neck and around her head.

Bridgette rubbed some blood on her hands and shirt while I said, "So can I go get them now?"

She smirked and said, "Yeah. Go on."

I ran and I waited for Gwen to scream and then I ran to Trent and Duncan's rooms and I pretended to be terrified and said, "GUYS! I heard screaming from Bridgette's room! Come and see what's up with me!"

We silently went to Bridgette's room and we slowly opened the door and the screech of terror that came from Trent and Duncan brought the entire world to life.

"OHMAGOSH! CHRIS! GWEN'S DEAD!" Trent shrieked while trying not to pass out.

Duncan went pale and stood there, not saying a word.

Then, the door slammed shut, and we saw Bridgette, smirking and insane and evil smirk with blood smeared all over her.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" She snarled.

Trent went pale and fainted. Duncan whimpered like a little puppy while I faked shaking from utter terror.

She reached out and grabbed my shirt collar and said, "You guys want to know something?"

Duncan shook his head while Trent slowly got up and regained what little confidence he had left.

She dropped the smirk and replaced it with a playful smile and said, "You… JUST GOT PRANKED! HA!"

Duncan's whimpering stopped and was replaced with a blush and an angry and embarrassed growl and Trent scowled at us while Bridgette and I laughed and Gwen got up.

Anyway, everyone got into their costumes and we went Trick O' Treating and had a HUGE Halloween party in the arcade, since it was October, it was freezing outside.

Later that night, Noah and I went back to our rooms and I changed and went to bed and slept like babies. But not before Cody broke into everyone's rooms and stole all of the candy we had collected.

. . .

Then, Christmas rolled along.

My dad had the interns to put a huge Christmas tree in the lobby, build a chimney for a fireplace that was freakin' HUGE, and our families' had sent gifts to us and other contestants could go buy gifts at the new store that had clothes, electronics, make-up, books, shampoo and conditioner and body wash and soaps and lotions, food, jewelry, antique weapons, and even animals.

I decided to get gifts for everybody.

I got Gwen new teal hair dye, Courtney a new notepad, Duncan a new lighter, Heather a new wig, Eva some dumbbells, Katie and Sadie some lipstick, Bridgette a new sweatshirt, LeShawna some mascara, Trent some new guitar picks, Tyler a new track suit, Lindsay some new make-up, Beth some retainer cleaner and brace polisher, Cody a huge bag of candy, Owen a few diet pills (No offense Owen), Geoff a new cowboy hat, Ezekiel a new bottle of shampoo, Izzy a new pair of shoes, Harold some glass cleaners and a history book, DJ a new collar for his bunny, and Noah a new book called, "The Lightning Thief".

I wrapped them and I placed them all under the tree during the night. And I waited for Christmas morning to roll around.

I woke up on Christmas morning and I went downstairs to the lobby and not any Christmas carols were playing, but, 'E.T. Rock You' by Katy Perry feat. Queen was playing.

I leapt down the stairs and to find Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, Cody and Noah waiting for everyone to get up and open their gifts.

Duncan was clapping to the beat along with Gwen who was singing it along with Bridgette and Lindsay.

I joined in and sang with them.

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me._

_We will, we will rock you._

_Take me, ta-ta-take me._

_We will, we will rock you._

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away._

_It's supernatural,_

_Extraterrestrial."_

After it ended, pretty much everyone came downstairs.

Izzy flew down the stairs and landed in a perfect split.

"Merry Christmas everybody! HAHAHA!" She exclaimed as LeShawna came down and smiled at us.

We all opened our presents and I got some new earbuds for my iPod from Duncan, some new perfume from LeShawna, a bracelet from Beth, a journal from Courtney, a bottle of nail polish from Heather (wow), a pair of earrings from Bridgette, a fedora from Geoff, a couple of new shirts from Katie and Sadie, some new make-up from Lindsay, a bag of gumballs from Cody, a dog collar necklace from Gwen, a few books from Izzy, a new iPod case from Harold, a new piano songbook from Trent, a small pet lizard with a cage and some food from DJ, a new pair of boots from Tyler, a bini hat from Ezekiel, a box of pizza from Owen, and a bouquet of flowers from Noah with a nice and fuzzy black sweater.

"Thanks guys! And Merry Christmas to all you guys!" I told everyone.

Later that day, we went to a huge Christmas breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert which Owen was more than happy to go to.

After we ate dessert, Noah jumped behind me and covered my eyes and said, "I have a surprise for you."

I felt him guide me to the lobby and open the doors, walk outside, and shut the door.

He lifted his hands off my eyes and I saw snowflakes falling from the sky. It was really beautiful.

He took my hand with eyes shining brighter than the sun as we danced slowly and we sang, "If my Heart was a House" by Owl City.

I had a very Merry Christmas indeed.

We went inside after a while and saw Tyler above the door frame, hanging mistletoe.

"GOTCHA! HAHAHAHA!" Tyler yelled as he leapt down and ran away.

I turned to Noah and he shrugged and kissed me.

I loved my life.

After a while, I brought my new pet lizard up to my room and named him, "Dragon"

Unfortunately, he died in April from a heart attack. Apparently, lizards have weak hearts.

. . .

Then, summer came around again. And love was back in the air for summer.

One morning, I was down at the pool at 6:00 helping the cleaners, and Bridgette and Geoff were already in the hot tub making out as usual.

"Don't you two ever get tired of kissing?" I asked annoyed. They didn't even flinch at my question.

I just finished helping clean the pool and went back upstairs to my room to take a shower. I showered and went down to breakfast.

Noah was with Tyler, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Owen, and Geoff to plan the prank war on my dad and Chef. We have ten pranks we want to try out on my dad. We just have to wait until the right moment. Noah and Geoff came up with one that would scare the living heart and soul out of Dad.

"Hey babe. Wanna hear about our new plan for tonight?" Noah asked me as I sat down.

"Sure. What is it?" I replied sitting down pulling my hair to one side of my shoulder.

Tyler leaned in and said, "We're going to have you fake your death and then tell him and then you get up and scare the living crap out of him!"

I giggled and said, "Sure! Awesome!"

. . .

After we ate, Tyler, Cody, Zeke, Owen, Geoff, Harold, and Noah went to the arcade and they decided to do something really funny: Get drunk and play Minecraft live. There are several dozens of computers everywhere in the arcade, so they had the right amount of computers to play live.

Tyler was about half drunk when he turned on the voice modulator to make himself sound like a chipmunk and he said, "GUYS! Let's freakin' TNT the fourth city!"

I decided to play, but I didn't want to drink anything. I logged in and put on the headset and said, "Zeke, get me some TNT! Hurry!"

I heard Zeke slur, "Okaaaay. Here you go."

I tried not to laugh as I blew up like half the city. I asked Tyler, "What have you been drinking? You're just floating around the mountain."

Tyler then said, "Bacardi, with a Budweiser and a bit of tequila. What're you drinkin'?"

I then replied, "Red Bull and a Dr. Pepper. No alcohol here, man."

I heard him drunkenly respond, "Oh. HURRY ZEKE! Where's mah freakin' TNT!?"

I laughed like crazy as they blew up the city.

We were in a dark cavern when I heard Trent say, "It's like an enormous ocean of… more beer."

I giggled as Noah said, "Dude. Lay off dat beer."

I then said, "Noah, how drunk are you?"

"I haven't drank anything. I can't drink. You and me are the only two people here playing Minecraft who are sober." He said. He didn't sound drunk.

I heard Owen say, "Harold, can me and Duncan get torches?"

I heard Harold drunkenly say, "NO! Ya can't have mah torches! I have a whiskey and a BIG bottle o' BOOOOOOOOOOZE! I LOVE me sum BOOOOOOOOOOZE!"

I rolled my eyes at the group of drunkies.

Duncan slurred, "Hey, Trent? Can I get some-"

"NO!" Trent interrupted.

"Please? I need some-"

"NO!"

"Uh… Whatever. NOBODY LISTEN TO TRENT! HE'S TOO DRUNK-"

"OH, Shut UP! Nobody's gonna listen to you! I need some torches down here!" Trent hollered drunkenly.

Then, we went to the top of a mountains and Geoff was wandering around the top of the mountains when he fell off and he shrieked like a little girl, "AGH! DON'T JUMP OFF THE BUILDING!"

The rest of us just started laughing so hard at Geoff's screaming.

"We don't know what you said, but we like the way you said, it!" Cody slurred in between laughs.

"Well, my mike's like spazin' out, so, EFF OFF!" Geoff snarled as he resumed wandering around the top of the mountain.

I then nearly screamed at Geoff, "DUDE! Get your facts right and get me some freakin' torches!"

Geoff was just floating around and saying random crap about World of Warcraft.

"Chill, Dudette! I'm not drunk! I swear!" He said very slurred and lazily.

"Who's sitting closest to Geoff?" I asked.

I heard Cody slur, "Me."

"What's he drinkin'?"

"He's drinkin' vodka and he stole some o' Harold's booze." He said about half drunk.

I heard Harold shriek like a girl into the mike and he screamed, "YOU SONUVAGUN! YA STOLE MAH BOOZE! I WAS SAVIN' IT FOR IZZY! YA FRICKIN' JERK!"

I started laughing like a witch along with Owen, Duncan, Noah, Cody, Tyler, Zeke and Geoff.

Anyway, after Harold recovered from the loss of his stolen booze, we played for a few more hours until most of everyone was sober again.

Half of the guys said they never wanted to get drunk unless they're playing Minecraft again, the other half said they'd only get drunk on special occasions. I don't think I'll ever drink until a special occasion.

. . .

After everyone left the arcade and was sober, I went to my room to just relax. I had enough drama to last me a while. I had been at Playa Des Losers for a year. Dad said all the contestants had to stay here until a year had passed. I just waited until dad let the contestants go home. I wondered about Noah.

Just then, I heard knocking at my door. I opened the door and Noah walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey. You okay? You seemed a little off at breakfast." He asked cupping my face.

I nodded. "Just a little tired."

He pulled me close and said, "Why don't you and me take a little nap?"

I smiled and said, "I'm fine. I can't believe the contest is over."

"Yeah. It's like just yesterday, I auditioned for the show. I'm glad it's over. Now we can just be together." He said into my ear.

He leaned in and kissed my lips and gently held my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck.

. . .

Later, after the guys were sober again, we went to the pool to hang with the other contestants.

Apparently, they were playing truth or dare because Bridgette was holding ice over a dark bruise on her left eye.

Anyways, we joined the game and then Geoff said, "I dare you and Noah to take at least one shot of Harold's stolen booze!"

If we wimped out, we owed whoever dared us or told us to tell the truth a video game time.

So, we just shrugged and I said, "Bring it! I'm not going to do it again anytime soon, so, fine."

Geoff pushed us two shot glasses of booze. I smelled it and it smelled a LOT like when I had to sniff a bottle of nail polish, the scent was REALLY strong.

But, I looked at Noah and said, "Well, see ya on the other side."

We lifted the glasses to our mouths, and gulped it down quickly.

It was really weird tasting. But, it felt weird as it hit my stomach. My vision went weird and I had trouble controlling myself.

"Whoa! Wadafric…" Noah muttered as he fell over and Geoff caught him.

I felt my balance betraying me and two strong arms catching me and setting me down in a deck chair.

I didn't want to stay down, so I pushed myself up and I stumbled to the bathrooms, where I threw the nasty beverage up and I still found myself drunk.

"GweeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEN! I neED Ya!" I yelled. My voice sounded really slurred. Is this what Geoff felt like earlier when we were playing Minecraft?

She came and got me to my room, where I was so drunk, I felt really weird, I started to laugh, and then I started to cry.

Gwen never left my side as she tried to comfort me and she said, "You'll be fine. Just, don't let Geoff or anyone else get you drunk. It'll wear off in about a few hours. It's about 7:00 in the evening. So, you'll be better by tomorrow morning."

I tried to force the drunkenness out and tried to be sober, but failed. She and I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up a while later and Gwen was still asleep. I felt so much better, so I got up, and without waking Gwen up, I walked to Noah's room.

I saw him asleep with Duncan asleep in his room. But Duncan was passed out.

I gently woke up Noah and we silently walked to Gwen's room.

He looked at me with tiredness in his eyes as he said, "You okay? I'mona beat da hell outta Geoff!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

"I love you, you know that?" He said.

Before I could respond, he kissed me and shoved his tongue into my mouth and pinned me to the wall.

His breath smelled heavy of breath mints, he probably puked too. I felt a little embarrassed to have bad breath, but he either didn't notice, or my breath didn't stink.

I closed my bloodshot eyes and I felt him gently trace my arms and shoulders.

After a while, we went back to our own rooms. I hated the way being drunk feels and I don't know how Geoff and Harold could stand it.

I woke up the next day and I went down to breakfast with Gwen and Noah.

Later that day, we went down to the pool with the rest of the contestants.

Noah was with Harold as Harold droned on and on about the history of beavers. Noah was plugging his ears and as Harold continued to drone on, Noah acted like he was shooting himself and hanging himself with a noose. I tried not to giggle.

I was sitting with Gwen, LeShawna, and Trent by the pool. Gwen showed us pictures of her best friends back home. I used to live in New York and I saw hipsters less scarier than Gwen's friends.

We were enjoying the afternoon, when my dad showed up holding a sliver case, followed by Chef.

"Congratulations to Owen! You managed to win the grand prize. But what I'm about to offer you might change all of that! In this case is… ONE… MILLION… DOLLARS! You can settle for your old prize, or you can get this case. All you have to do is figure out where we're about to hide it and get it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else and you'll be millionaire! But all of the other contestants get to go find it too!" My dad announced.

Owen took some time to decide. Then yelled, "GAME ON!"

Chef tore up the old prize as Owen went with my dad to go find the case. I walked over to Noah, Eva and Izzy as we tried not to care about Owen getting the easiest million dollars in the history of the world.

Then, we all panicked and ran to go find the case. And that didn't end up too well. We got all tangled up in each other and couldn't get up.

I got up first and help Eva, Izzy and Noah up as we formed an alliance to find the case and split it up when we find.

Then when we were about to go find it, Courtney walked up to me and said, "Hey Casey! Can you tell your dad to tell me and Duncan where the case is?"

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "I can't. I know where it is, but my dad said I couldn't tell anyone that isn't in our alliance. And we have enough people in our alliance. Sorry Courtney, but I wish you good luck."

Her face turned a hundred shades of angry red and she stormed away.

Eva turned to me and said, "Do you really know where the case is?"

I started laughing and said, "No! He doesn't tell me where everything is. And I even told him not to tell me where the case is! I wanted to win fair and square!"

They laughed and Izzy said, "LET'S GO FIND A MILLION FREAKIN' DOLLARS!"

We went into the forest and searched endlessly. It was like two hours when my dad gave us the first hint where the case is. He said it was, "hanging around".

We heard the guys in Owen's alliance find the guys and we decided to follow them and wait for the right moment to get it.

Then we saw Harold steal the case from them as he got it back to Heather.

We followed them until we saw Heather ditch Harold and stole the case and a hang glider that Harold built and tried to fly off the cliff. We giggled silently when Heather fell off of the hang glider and landed in a beaver dam.

We followed the case until Lindsay, Beth and Ezekiel found it. Then, Courtney and Duncan snatched it.

"HA! We got the case! And she knew where it was?! HA! That's so funny, it's almost pathetic!" Courtney screeched as Duncan tried to retrieve the case before it was eaten by an alligator. Duncan jumped on it and punched it until it coughed up the case.

Duncan ran with Courtney holding the case when he fell and strained his ankle leaving Courtney no other choice but to abandon him. Then, Noah walked over to Duncan and said, "So your girlfriend turned on you? That must make you feel bad. Less of a man, right?"

Then Duncan smiled evilly and said, "Yeah, but enough to take your head off, dork!" Then, Duncan yanked Noah's pants off as Noah ran away, screaming with me and Eva laughing. We realized Izzy wasn't with us.

Then, Izzy tackled Courtney and snatched the case from her.

"Alright! We got the case! LET'S GO!" Eva yelled as we ran towards the dock.

We were almost to the dock, when Eva turned around and said, "Noah, you run like a girl."

Noah rolled his eyes and said, "I forgot my roids, back at the gym."

Then, we ran into Courtney.

"Hand over the case, NOW." She growled through gritted teeth.

"No way! You can't make us!" Eva growled back.

Courtney and Eva started to throw punches and kick and scratch each other. Izzy was holding the case and I motioned to her that we better run to the dock.

We were almost to the dock when Izzy dropped it and it rolled away to Lindsay's possession.

Then, for some reason the guys in Owen's alliance were able to snatch it from Lindsay.

"They got the case! RUN!" Noah yelled.

We ran after the guys and found Eva and pulled her into the boat house where Izzy made us dress up as deer and hunters. She said that we had to so the guys wouldn't see us coming. And she said that her new name was Kaleidoscope but she wanted to be called E-scope for short. So I guess that's what we had to call her.

We found the guys and dumped freezing fish water on them and they dropped the case. Izzy grabbed it and ran off with it. Traitor.

Then, she fell into the water at the dock along with, Owen, DJ, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Harold, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Geoff and Bridgette. And the case.

But, the case got eaten by a shark, with no chance of coming back.

My dad walked onto the Dock of Shame and said, "So, you lost the case. Way to go. I didn't want it to come to this, but since none of you officially won, you all officially tie. So, you guys a shot to win the million again. In season two!"

They all groaned and complained while my dad explained about the fine print on the contracts they signed.

Then my dad turned to all of us who didn't fall into the water and said, 'And for the rest of you losers, you do not get to compete this season and can forget about making any money off this show. Except you! Since you are my daughter, you are eligible to compete in each season."

I blushed while Courtney complained, "That's not fair! I want to be on season two! I am SO calling my LAWYERS!"

She stormed away and my dad said, "Be ready, because in two days, you be competing for the million on Total… Drama… ACTION!"

. . .

That night, I couldn't sleep.

All of the contestants who couldn't compete in season two had to keep staying at Playa Des Losers or go to the Aftermath studio that was going to be a plus in season two. It's going to be hosted by the first two eliminated players in season two.

The rest of the contestants were at home packing to go to the set of season two. I was at Playa Des Losers because I was going with my dad.

I laid in my bed and worried about being there without Noah. And I was going to miss him so much. I just couldn't imagine not being on the show without him.

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't hear Noah come into my room and lay beside me.

"Why are you still awake? It's like midnight." Noah asked me as he pulled me close.

I laid my head on his shoulder and said, "I'm just scared about not competing with you. I'm going to miss you."

He placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into him and said, "It's going to be alright. You'll be fine. And you still have two days. We'll have tons of fun tomorrow to get you a good send off. And I'll watch every episode to see how you're doing. And I'll have your dad send messages from me to you so we can communicate. So don't worry. Just go to sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow. You're going to be exhausted by tomorrow night."

I smiled and said, "I love you. I'll win for us. And I'll keep track of Izzy. She'll be going insane if I don't watch her."

He laughed slightly and said, "I hope you win. You are capable to win a million dollars."

"Maybe." I replied. I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to see Noah, but he wasn't there.

I thought he just went to breakfast. I got up and went to go shower. I walked into my bathroom and saw a cute outfit. It was a green, half-sleeved, shimmery shirt with a black over jacket to go with it with gold chains on it, a black pair of jeans with a few rips in them, a pair of black flats with black bows on them. A note was attached to the jeans with a safety pin. The note read, "Hey Casey! Noah wanted me to find a really cute outfit for you for your special day today. Hope you like it, Courtney."

I was shocked that Courtney got me an outfit. I lied to her and she didn't get to compete. But I guess she forgave me.

I showered really quickly and put on the outfit. It fit really well. I quickly put on my make-up and did my hair in a Lauren Conrad side french braid. I brushed my teeth and put in a piece of gum and ran downstairs to the breakfast buffet. I ran into Courtney.

"Hey Casey! Noah had us all help plan your special day, so your first thing is breakfast." She said with a smile on her tan face. She was wearing a black shirt with laces on it and some dark blue jeans and some black pumps. Her hair was pinned up in a cute bun with her bangs curled up beside her cheeks and her make-up was perfect. She was wearing a small throat necklace with a small silver pendant on the front of her throat necklace.

She guided me to breakfast and watched me while I ate. Then, Katie, Sadie, and Eva were standing right behind me when I got up. Katie and Sadie were in small black and pink dresses with pink lacing on the black fabric, they were wearing small pink pumps, their hairs were crimped and pinned up in some places and their make-up was very pretty.

Eva almost never wore anything cute, but here she was in a small blue dress with a few rings on her fingers, her hair was curled and pinned up behind her head, and she was wearing lace-up black boots. And her make-up was also very pretty.

Katie took my arm while Sadie took the other and they said, "Your next stop is the spa where you'll get a hair trim and your nails done, a facial, and you get your hair done really pretty!"

I was both really embarrassed and really grateful. Noah had this whole day planned out and my friends were helping? I really loved him but I owed him big time for doing this.

I went to the spa and my nails were painted a few hundred different colors due to Katie, Sadie and Courtney's demands to the person painting my nails. I got a facial which felt great. They re-did my make-up, and I thought it looked pretty good. Then, I got my hair trimmed and Courtney whispered to the salonist. I couldn't hear what she said, but then Courtney said, "Shut your eyes! It's a surprise! And if you peek, I'll knock the crap out of you!"

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes. I felt the salonist rub something in my hair and heard some other weird noises. Then, I felt her take me to the sink where she washed my hair and blow it dry and either curl or straighten my hair. I didn't know because I couldn't see.

Then, I heard Courtney say, "Okay. You can look now."

I opened my eyes and saw my hair was streaked with red. My hair was neatly trimmed and there was still black underneath, but it served as a color to strengthen the red streaks. And my hair was been curled and french-braided from my bang to my ear.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! You guys are awesome!" I said smiling at the four girls smiling back at me.

"Your welcome. Noah picked the colors out, but we handled the rest." Sadie said still smiling.

Then, Eva came up to me and took my arm and said, "Your next stop is the arcade where you'll be playing your favorite video games with Cody, Tyler, Zeke and us."

"What about Noah?" I asked walking off with the four girls.

Katie replied, "He's planning the last stop."

I wondered what it could be.

I got to the arcade and saw Cody, Tyler and Zeke in nice dress shirts and pants.

"Hey! You're here! I like your hair. But, it's time to play 'Cry of Fear'!" Tyler said smiling.

I glanced at the digital watch on the wall in the arcade. It was 2:00 p.m. already!

I shrugged and went to play the game. I played first.

"Something went red. I didn't quite see what it was. AAAAAAH-HA-HA! No! No! No! You can't get me! I got an assault rifle! WHOA! HOLY CRAP!" I screamed when a zombie came up behind me. "AGH-No! No! Witch- AAAAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AAH! WADAFRIC! DIE! DIE! AH! I'M OUT OF AMMO! KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! WHO'S BEHIND ME!? WHO'S TO THE LEFT?! AH-HA! WHAT'RE YOU!? WHAT'RE YOU!? WHAT'RE YOU?! AAAAAH! AAH- SUICIDAL INFLUENCE! AAAAAH! GET IT! DIE! DIE! DIE! OH! YOU'RE SO CREEPY! AAAAH! I'M GETTING OUT OF HER! OH! OH NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I died.

Behind me, Cody, Tyler and Courtney were struggling to not cry of laughter.

We played a few other games for a few hours. Then, Katie and Sadie said, "Time for the next stop! You get to go to your room for a while! But we have to stay with you. Noah's orders."

Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and Eva dragged me up to my room and went inside. We watched a couple of scary movies and watched some YouTube videos on my laptop. Then, Courtney left my room.

I turned to the others and asked, "Where'd she go?"

They didn't answer, but kept typing in video titles on my laptop.

A few minutes later, Courtney came back. She was now wearing a really pretty black dress with short sleeves and a green bow around the waist. But she was holding a bag, the size of a dress.

"Here, Put this on. But pull out the tags first." She said handing the bag to me. I went to my bathroom and locked the door.

I opened the bag and pulled out a beautiful, dark green dress with black designs on it, shoulder sleeves, a black bow around the waist and a swishy skirt. And it came with a small, half-sleeved jacket. I tried it on. It fit pretty good. Then, I put on the black flats Courtney gave me, and then I quickly brushed my teeth.

I knew if I got a dress this pretty, I needed to look good and bad breath wasn't on my pretty list.

I came out and Courtney said, "You look beautiful. Noah's the one who picked it out."

I smiled and said, "So, why do I need a dress this pretty?"

Eva got an evil smirk on her face along with Courtney, Katie and Sadie and said, "You're going a romantic dinner for your last stop. I hope you like anti-pesto, because that's what's being served."

I felt a smile creep across my face and glanced at the clock. 8:00 p.m.

They dragged me not to the buffet, but to the dining hall that my dad had banned us from setting foot in. They dragged me through the door, and I saw it was beautifully decorated with black and green.

There was a few tables that Cody, Tyler and Zeke were sitting at, but in the center of the room, Noah stood in a nice tuxedo with a black bow tie, black pants and his hair was neatly trimmed and combed. He was holding a green flower and had a small box in his hand that he quickly stuffed into his pocket when he saw me.

"Hey, Beautiful. Had fun today?' He asked me smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Lots. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

He pulled a chair out and motioned for me to sit. I sat down and he pushed the chair back in. He sat down in his chair and the food came.

I ate and talked with Noah about what I did today. I smiled at him. Then, he said, "Come on. I want to show you something."

He got up and held out his hand. I took it and he led me outside to the pool. It had been decorated beautifully as well. There had been paper lanterns hung above us and everybody was outside waiting for us.

'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift and Adam Young was playing over the intercom.

"Noah, you are the best person ever!" I exclaimed as he turned to me smiling.

"May I have this dance?" He asked extending his hand towards me.

I took it and we slow danced to the song.

Then, the song changed to, 'Debussy' by Claire De Lune.

We slow danced to that. It awesome. Then song then changed so many times and we danced to all of them. We danced to 'Let me Sign' by Robert Pattinson. It was one of my favorite songs.

The next song was 'Lost in You' by Three Days Grace.

So many songs after that, Noah said, "I have one more thing to show you."

I followed him to the docks. He sat down and pointed at the sky. I looked up and there was a meteor shower. It was beautiful.

"It's it beautiful?" He asked.

"Yeah. A lot." I replied smiling.

I looked at him and he was smiling proudly at me.

"I have something for you." He said digging in his pocket.

He pulled out the small box I had seen earlier.

"Open it. Courtney helped me pick it out." He said smiling mischievously.

I opened it and I was taken by what was in the box. It was a silver necklace with a silver owl as a pendant. It was really pretty.

Noah smiled and said, "You like it?"

I turned to him smiling from ear to ear and said, "Like it? I LOVE it!"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said, "I'm glad. Let me put it on you."

I pulled my hair to one shoulder as I felt his hand wrap the necklace around my neck and fasten it.

"You look incredibly beautiful tonight." He said when he was done.

"Thanks. A lot. I really appreciate what you did today." I replied.

Instead of smiling, he leaned in and kissed me in the lips.

I kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed for a few minutes, then pulled away.

I glanced back up at the stars and the full moon shining bright from above. It was a beautiful night and an amazing day.

We got up and walked back to the pool and slow danced to 'Flightless Bird' by American Mouth. We danced to so many songs, I can't keep track of them all.

Then, Noah said, "You tired?"

I nodded. He smiled and said, "Let's get you up to your room and I'll help you pack for tomorrow."

We went up to my room and we packed my bags, leaving a change of clothes for me tomorrow. I put my duffle bag and book bag by the door.

I changed into my pajamas and washed my face and brushed my teeth and crawled into bed.

Noah was in bed with me. He pulled me close and said, "I'll miss you. I hope you win. I love you."

I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you too. And I will win. For us."

He rested his head on mine and I heard him whisper, "And if Izzy gets too crazy, let me know."

I laughed slightly and said, "I will. Don't worry."

And I got too drowsy to keep my eyelids open. I was extremely happy but a little sad to be separated from Noah. I loved him.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning, and I felt Casey sleeping on my lap. I took a small strand of hair and played with it for a little while. Then, I felt her move and wake up.

I looked at her and said, "Morning. I think you'd better get showered and ready before 10:00. That's when you have to leave."

She glanced at the clock and said, "CRAP! I got two hours!"

She jumped out of the bed and got in the shower and was out and dressed in ten minutes.

I went to my own room and showered really quickly, When I got back, she had french braided her hair and did her make-up in her normal style.

She grabbed her duffle bag and book bag and ran to the breakfast buffet. I chased after her. She grabbed a few pieces of toast and a little fruit and ate that quickly. Then, she put a piece of gum in her mouth.

"You didn't have to hurry so fast. You still have an hour and a half." I told her.

"I know, but my dad might come early." She said finally relaxed for the first time this morning.

I loved that girl.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After my HUGE rush to get ready, I went through my stuff to make sure I got everything. I had all my stuff. But I wouldn't have Noah.

Then, about two hours later, my dad showed up.

"Hey kiddo! You ready?" He asked me smiling.

"Yeah. WAIT! Hold on a sec!" I said.

I grabbed Noah's arm and dragged him to the music room.

"What are we doing?" He asked me.

I grabbed a guitar and said, "I want to sing one last song before I leave."

We decided to sing, 'Full Moon' by The Black Ghosts.

I dragged him back to the docks where my dad was waiting.

"Bye Noah. I love you." I said as I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Love you too. Now go and win a million dollars!" He replied smiling.

I smiled back and ran to my dad. My dad and I boarded a boat and we rode to the island where we got into the yellow plane I came to the island on.

I waved to Playa Des Losers and saw Noah waving back. And I thought that that was going to be the last time we would see each other until the competition was over or until I got eliminated.

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

We were a few hours from Toronto, so I decided to talk to Casey a little before getting to the film lot.

"So, what do you want to know about the new season?" I asked her as she silently leaned back her seat.

She took a deep breath and said, "Where will I sleep? And what kind of challenges have you thought up?"

I smiled and said, "I changed the sleeping arrangements. The girls get one trailer, and dudes get the other trailer. And the challenges are based on movie genres. Since we're going to be competing on an old film lot, that's why. The first challenge will be the monster movie genre. You have to find the trailers for the contestants. But this season, the challenges won't always be elimination challenges. There will be reward challenges where no one will get eliminated. But then, there will be elimination challenges. But not always. And, this season, instead of NOT telling me that the other contestants are bothering you, you are going to LET me KNOW! Got it?"

She nodded. I noticed her hair had some flecks of red in it. I couldn't believe she was already fifteen. She turned fifteen during her stay at Playa Des Losers.

She looked so much like me, it was scary. She wore the same clothes as me, her shirt usually had a hoodie on it. That was pretty much the only difference.

I loved her and she was my only joy in life.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

About two hours after we left, we were at Toronto. I looked around at the film set and my jaw had dropped off my head.

"WHOA! This place is awesome! How did you get the money to rent it?" I asked Dad.

He just smirked mischievously and said, "I have my ways."

I smiled and got my bags out of the plane, but fell on my face. Apparently, the ground is lower than I thought.

"Ow. That didn't feel too good." I groaned.

I got up and slung my book bag over my shoulder and carried my duffle bag by the handles.

My dad started to do the intro as a bus pulled up and all of this season's contestants got off, causing Heather's wig to fall off, Harold to trip over Gwen, and Harold to bump into LeShawna.

LeShawna teased Heather about her wig as everyone else got off the bus.

"Good to see you, losers! Now, it's time to take a tour of the set of this season's set!" My dad said driving a golf cart hooked up to a trailer of golf carts.

"Well, get in! Sheesh! We don't have all day!" My dad exclaimed as we got in the trailer of carts behind the cart my dad was driving.

Suddenly, my dad got out, grabbed my arm and said, "Uh-uh! You're sitting the front with me. You'll see why later."

I saw him smirk, but I got in the front with my bags and my dad.

I then saw why I was sitting in the front, the fumes from the Lame-O-Sine were hazardous.

My dad started the challenge. I ran with Trent, Duncan, and Gwen.

Gwen jogged to catch up with us and said, "How are we going to find the casts' trailer?"

Then, Beth ran past us saying, "Follow the good looking people!"

She thought she was beautiful because she got her braces off. Not exactly true, but she did look better.

"Let's circle around the lot and sift through it and see if that works!" I said trying to catch my breath.

We did that, put the animatronic got us and threw us in the prison, a.k.a. a bouncy house. Then, all of the players were caught and thrown in the bouncy house. Except for Owen.

My dad gave him the challenge to find a key in fake food, which Owen thought was real. He ate the fake food, along with the key. But he burped the key up and the guys got to choose which trailer they get to stay in. They chose the crushed one.

The girls cheered about getting the better one, but then, the animatronic monster crushed ours. Chef spent a few hours repairing the two trailers.

My dad pointed to the trailers and said, "Get to sleep! Wake up call is, 6:00 a.m.!"

We got inside our trailer and we started to argue who got which bunk.

Lindsay held up her hand and said, "Let's draw straws to see who gets which bunk!"

"Who's got straws?" LeShawna asked.

Bridgette replied, "Lindsay, why don't we use make-up brushes instead?"

Beth then said, "Tallest ones get top, shortest get bottom. Shortest of all, bunks with Heather."

Heather scowled at the idea but said, "Proceed."

We drew brushes. I was unfortunate to get the shortest one of all.

I went to the bathrooms and changed into my pajamas, washed my face, brushed my teeth, got into my bunk, and pulled out my iPod and listened to, 'Promises' by Skrillex ft. Nero. After a while, I pulled out my earbuds and stuffed my iPod under my pillow.

About twenty minutes later, Heather reached her arms down and tried to pat my arm, but whacked me in the eye.

"OW! What do you want Heather?" I snarled holding my eye.

She ducked her head down to face me and said, "What are listening to? I can barely hear them through your buds. It sounds like a monster singing."

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's called, 'Skrillex'. He makes dubstep music. Noah and I listened to it a lot at Playa Des Losers."

She nodded and said, "Can I listen?"

I nodded and gave her an earbud which she placed into her ear. I played 'First of the Year' since that's the first song by Skrillex that I ever listened to.

After the song ended, she pulled out the bud and said, "Pretty good. And I'm sorry about last season. I'm trying to be a nicer person. Can we be friends this season?"

I thought about it then said, "Sure. I would like that."

She and I shared a friendly smile and she ducked her head back up and I heard her say, "Night, Mini-Chris."

I smiled at my nickname and replied, "Night Queen Bee."

I fell asleep. This season could actually work out for me.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

I watched the first episode of Total Drama Action with Cody, Courtney and Zeke. My girl's doing okay.

"You miss her?" Cody asked when it ended.

I turned to him and said, "Yeah. A lot. Maybe I should try and get a job working for Chris."

His eyes widened and said, "Are you freakin' crazy?! You _want _to be an intern? Did you see how many interns died in post-production?! Casey told me how many! I'm surprised the show hasn't gotten sued yet!"

I shook my head and said, "Not as an intern. I'd have to be Lindsay to want that. I mean, maybe I could be Chris's personal assistant."

He calmed down and said, "Oh. Okay cool. But how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can e-mail him…" I replied.

They left and I went on the computer on the desk. I typed in Chris's e-mail and asked him if he needed a personal assistant. He replied in minutes saying yes. I asked him if I could get a job as that. He said yeah. I asked him when. He said tomorrow morning. I told him good night and I shut the computer off and packed my bags. I went to bed excited that I was going to see my girl soon. That made me happy.

_**Casey P.O.V.**_

I woke to a hand on my mouth. Then a I heard a voice say, "Be quiet, and follow me. Don't be scared, your dad just wants to show you something."

Chef. I nodded and got up and silently got up and followed him to my dad's trailer.

I went inside to see my dad's smiling face. He looked at me and said, "Morning! I wanted to tell you something. I have a new personal assistant, and I want you to meet him. Here he is!"

A guy walked in, but there wasn't much light in the trailer. I could make out his height. He was fairly tall, about a foot taller than me. And he looked like he was wearing a dark hoodie and sunglasses.

"Turn on the lights! I can barely see my daughter!" my dad demanded to the man.

The lights flipped on and I saw someone I was both really extremely happy and pretty surprised to see.

"That better, Mr. McLean?" Noah asked smirking at me.

"NOAH! Holy crap! Are competing?" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him.

"No, but I get to be here as your dad's assistant. But the others can't know I'm here. Only, you, your dad, Chef, and the producers know I'm here, and it needs to stay that way." He explained.

I nodded and went to my dad and gave him a hug and said, "Thank you so freakin' much!"

"Your welcome. Now, you get to go get dressed before the others. You have thirty minutes, and if you hurry, you can hang out with Noah for a little while." Dad told me.

I ran out and got back to the trailer and silently threw on some clothes and ran back out and got back to my dad's trailer.

"Well you're back earlier than I expected. But, you two go have fun for a little while." Dad said when I came back wearing a black hoodie jacket I brought in case it got chilly. It gets chilly in the morning sometimes.

Noah and I walked out, with our hoodies up and holding hands.

"So, how did you sleep?" I asked Noah.

He looked at me and said, "I went to bed at 8:00 last night and woke up at 3 to get here before 5 to surprise you. But I slept pretty good. How about you?"

"Good. I had to bunk with Heather, but it wasn't so bad. She didn't bother me at all." I replied smiling.

We walked over to the craft services tent and went inside the dark abandoned tent.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's still dark?" I asked him.

He leaned in and said, "Because I thought I might need them in case someone saw me."

He smirked at me then kissed me. I kissed him back. He picked me up and slung me onto his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he walked us away.

"I want to spy on the guys and I need you to look inside the trailer." He replied smiling evilly.

I smirked and lightly held his head so I wouldn't fall. We walked to the guys' trailer and he walked over to a window.

He slightly lifted me and asked, "What do you see?"

I looked in and saw a really weird thing. I saw Duncan standing in the middle of the room, fixing all of the problems in the room. He saw Harold's leg hanging off the side of the bed, so he put it back in place and covered it with blankets. He saw DJ's stuffed bear on the floor, so he put it back in his arms, he just fixed the little problems like that.

"Oh my gosh. I have a video camera in my back pocket, get it and hand it to me." I said quickly.

He reached into my back pocket and handed it to me. I flipped it on and turned it on and videotaped the whole thing!

Then, Noah turned around and said, "Let's go to the girls' trailer."

We walked over to the other trailer and got to a window. I looked into it saw mostly the girls sleeping. But I did see something interesting.

I saw Heather get up, walk around the room, and put mints on all of the pillows in each bunk. She walked over to mine, but saw I was gone. She just shrugged and got back in bed.

"Wadafric? Why is Heather doing dat?" I exclaimed.

"What? What's she doing?" He asked.

I stopped taping and said, "She's leaving mints on everyone's pillow."

"Really?" he asked confused.

"Yeah." I said smirking.

We walked away from the trailers and went back to the craft services tent.

"So, what do you want to do for the next few minutes?" I asked.

"This." He replied putting me down, but he put a hand on the back of my head and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and closed my eyes. He lifted me up and held me bridal style. He carried me like that a lot.

His tongue lightly licked my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue immediately went inside. His and my tongue battled for dominance, meanwhile, his hands were wandering up and down my back.

I felt him lightly squeeze me. He pulled away and lifted me back onto his shoulders.

"I like carrying you around." He said his voice slightly dripping with lust.

I smirked and said, "What time is it?"

He glanced at his digital watch and said, "Crap! It's 5:54! I got to get back to your dad's trailer!"

We ran to the trailer and he threw the door open and ducked so I wouldn't hit my head in the doorway.

"I'm back, Mr. McLean! And here's Casey." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Okay. Casey, you'd better get back to the trailer so you can be with the rest of the campers. See ya in 6 minutes." My dad said as Noah set me down. As I walked out of the trailer, I looked back to Noah and smiled at him.

I ran back to the girls trailer as Dad came out and blew and air horn into a bullhorn, causing me to yelp and cover my ears, tripping and falling to the ground.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! TIME TO GET UP! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" My dad yelled into the bull horn. I heard groaning and complaining in both trailers.

I stood outside the girls trailer and waited for the girls to get out. Everyone came out tired and angry, but Izzy came out skipping and smiling.

The guys looked like crap.

My dad walked up to them and said, "Hope you slept good. Your first challenge is to go eat breakfast in the craft services tent. You have thirty minutes. GO!"

We ran to the tent and I think I was happy, I didn't need to eat.

. . .

After we finished breakfast, we started the next challenge. It was the alien movie genre challenge. That's MY kind of movie!

We were given GPS' and sent into an alien ship to look for alien eggs

"Which way are we supposed to go?" DJ asked.

Duncan smirked and said, "The boiler room. The eggs are always in the boiler room!"

So, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, DJ and I walked away to the boiler room. But when we got around a corner, Bridgette and Geoff were making out.

"Eww… you guys are gonna get sick someday!" I exclaimed as we passed them.

The rest of us just rolled our eyes and kept walking.

We got to the boiler room and Gwen said, "Here, lower Casey down. She's the youngest and smallest. She can get our eggs."

"NO WAY! UH-UH! Now that you say I'm tiny and youngest, NO!"I exclaimed scowling.

Suddenly, Duncan walked over, grabbed my waist, and flipped me upside-down.

"Sorry, but we have a challenge to win. And you're either with us or against us." He said lowering me down.

I growled and rolled my eyes, but let him lower me down.

It stank really bad down where the eggs were. I grabbed an egg, but it burst on contact.

"CRAP!" I snapped when the green goo went everywhere.

I grabbed an egg and carefully handed it up to Gwen.

Same with DJ, Duncan, Trent and myself.

"Let's go!" Duncan said as he hoisted me back onto level ground.

I grabbed my egg and we turned towards the door, but the mama alien blocked the way and shot DJ and me with the goo paint ball gun.

"RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!" DJ shouted as Gwen, Duncan and Trent ran away without a backward glance.

DJ scowled that they actually left us and didn't try to save us.

We shamefully got up and sulked with mama alien (a.k.a Chef), and followed him to the exit.

I really didn't think it was so bad. I get to see Noah later, so that's a plus.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

After Chris told us that Trent and I won, I was happy for about five seconds before Chris became the bearer of bad news.

He smiled his cruel and sadistic smile and said, "That means you two will be on teams against each other! Yeah bet you didn't see that one coming. But now you get to eliminate two players. That's right! Two! I'm liking the twos. It must be Tuesday. Yeah, I don't get paid to write this show."

My whole world just slapped me in the face.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

_Casey's Confessional_

_I know who I'm eliminating: The lovebirds! They've got to go! Sorry, but even Noah and I never made out THAT much. _

_Ends_

So, Bridgette and Geoff got eliminated.

Later that night, I went to my dad's trailer go get Noah and hang out with him for a little while.

I walked in and my dad said, "He's out back by the craft service tent. Knock yourself out."

I walked out and went to the craft services tent. I saw Noah and Chef moving some food boxes.

"Careful! Don't drop it, Kid!" Chef said as he struggled with a box.

Noah growled through gritted teeth, "I won't. Is this the last box?"

Chef nodded.

When they got that box taken care off, I snuck up behind Noah, and I grabbed his shoulders and let out a scream, making him scream and whip around.

"WADAFRIC?! I'm glad you came, but HOLY CRAP!" He said smirking evilly.

I smirked back and said, "I came to chill with you for a while. What do you want to do?"

He picked me up and lifted me onto his shoulders like this morning.

I pulled my hoodie up as Noah did the same.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"I don't care. Wherever you want to go." I replied.

We walked away to the trailers and listened in on the guys' conversation. I heard Duncan talking to Harold, Owen DJ, and Trent.

"Well, now Geoff and Bridgette are gone. Our guys' number is decreasing. All we have left is the Great Fatso, Dorkus, Guitar Man, Bunny-lover, and me. We've got to keep our number in check! Maybe we can form an alliance with Mini-Chris. She's gonna be our only hope if we want to survive in this game. She knows Chris better than anyone else. She can help us breeze right through the game. And she'll be vulnerable since her book-worm boyfriend isn't here. I say we find her and make her listen to reason right now. I saw her heading towards the craft services tent five minutes ago. Let's go get her!" Duncan said quickly as the guys got up and walked out of the trailer holding a rope and some blindfolds.

"Oh crap. Let's get da freak outta here!" Noah growled as we ran away to my dad's trailer.

We ran to my dad's trailer without being seen by the guys.

I got off of his shoulders and said, "I better get back to my trailer. I love you."

He grabbed my wrist and said, "No. Stay with me in the production studio. I don't want the guys coming after you."

I shook my head and said, "No. I won't let them. And I'll be fine. I'll come if I get nervous. Just let me go."

He reluctantly let go of my wrist and looked at me with concern and fear and protection. He smiled at me and said, "Okay. Good luck. I love you."

"I love you too. See ya." I replied walking away.

I got a little bit away from Dad's trailer when I turned a corner and felt a hand on my mouth and two more arms grabbing my arms and legs.

"Got her! Get the blindfolds!" I heard Owen say.

My world turned black as a cloth was tied over my eyes.

Then, I felt ropes being tied around my wrists and ankles.

The hand released my mouth, but another cloth was used to gag my mouth.

I felt myself being lifted up and slung over a shoulder when I heard Duncan say, "You scream, you're dead, got it?"

I slowly nodded when whoever was carrying me ran away to somewhere.

I heard the trailer door squeak open and slam shut. I was thrown onto the floor.

"Shoulder we untie her?" I heard DJ ask.

Duncan snarled, "No. She's got to stay immobilized. If we untie her, she'll bolt, tell Chris and we'll be kicked off. Besides, we're not going to hurt her, we're just gonna talk."

I felt the gag ripped from my mouth and the blindfolds torn from my face. I glared at not Duncan, but Harold.

"What do ya want? I never came into the trailer." I snarled.

Duncan walked over, pushed Harold out of the way, knelt down, grabbed my shirt collar and leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my face and said, "We know that. But we need you."

Instead of turning away and letting fear take over, I glared at him and said, "For what? I don't have anything to offer you."

He glared my murderous stare back to me and said, "You don't have any alliances in this game. We want to make one with you. You are Chris McLean's daughter! You know more about him than anyone else here! You can help us, or you can lose your chance to win. But either way, you have to sleep here tonight."

"No. Freakin'. Way." I growled through gritted teeth.

He grabbed my arm and painfully twisted it, making me yelp in pain.

"You do _NOT _want to talk that way to a convict. You get one more shot. You in, or not?" He asked still glaring at me.

"No. You don't deserve it." I said shooting lasers at him with my eyes.

He just shrugged and he nodded to Harold.

Harold walked over, swinging a nun chuck, and said, "Sorry." Then, he hit me painfully on the head, making me black out.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

"Good. She's out cold. Let's get her back to the girls' trailer." I exclaimed quickly as me and Trent picked her up and carried her to the other trailer.

We got to the door and knocked. Gwen answered.

"Hey Duncan. What's u- HOLY CRAP! Why is Casey dead?!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "We found her unconscious across the film lot. We don't know what happened, but she's not dead. She's just blacked out."

She sighed a breath of relief and opened the door for us. We walked inside and set Casey down on the floor.

"Alright. Night. See ya in the morning." Trent and I said as we walked out and went to our own trailer. I kinda felt bad about doing that to Casey, maybe I could make it up to her.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

"Case? You awake? Wake up! Wake up!" I said desperately as I shook her.

I heard a groan as she opened her eyes a little.

"Are you okay? What happened?!" I demanded the 15 year old girl.

She sat up and held her head and said, "I don't know. Last I remember, I was walking through the film lot. I don't remember anything past that."

Just then, Izzy and Heather came in and saw Casey.

"What happened to you?" Heather asked as she came over to Casey.

"Think I hit my head and blacked out…" She said trailing off.

We waited for more, but nothing else came out.

I grabbed her head and said, "Let me see your head."

I looked around her head until I found a huge welt on the top of her skull.

I lightly touched it and she yelped in pain.

"How did you get that?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said. I could tell she was lying, but decided not to say anything.

I turned away and said, "Okay. Well, get to bed. Night."

We got to bed and I was asleep in minutes. But I was worried about Casey. How did she get that injury?

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After I made sure everyone was asleep, I silently got my clothes on, packed my pajamas in a small bag and crept out of the trailer.

I ran to the production studio hidden in the film lot and went inside.

I went to the hotel rooms in the studio. I asked where Noah's room was. They told me that he wasn't in his room. They said he was on the side of the building.

I went there, and saw him sitting against the side of the building with his hoodie up and was looking at the stars.

I lifted my hoodie up as well and walked over to him.

He saw me and ran over to me and hugged me saying, "Hey. You came. Did the guys bother you?"

I nodded and removed my hoodie to show him my welt.

"Ouch. Who did this?" He asked as I saw anger glinting in his smooth brown eyes.

"The guys. They only did it to knock me out. Don't be angry. I sassed Duncan, so I probably deserved it." I reassured him.

His look softened a little and he reached for my wrists to look at rope burn marks.

"When I get the chance, I will beat the crap out all of the guys." he said through gritted teeth.

I hugged him and he gently stroked my hair and sat us down on the damp ground.

"Was the challenge hard?" He asked me as he played with a few strands of my hair.

"A little." I replied.

He moved a little so he was facing me.

He ran his thumb up and down my face and said, "You are so beautiful."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

He lowered his head and kissed me.

I kissed him back. He immediately held my waist with his hands and shoved his tongue into my mouth. He gently traced my back and stomach with his index finger.

He pulled away and said, "Wanna sleep here tonight?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. I do."

He smiled and we went up to his room where I changed into pajamas and crawled into his bed.

"Hey you. You ready for another make-out session?" Noah asked me smirking.

I smirked back and said, "Yeah. I am."

He grabbed my hips and started french kissing me. My arms snaked around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist.

His hands never left my hips as he slowly trailed his kisses down my neck. He nibbled on my neck here and there as a few moans escaped my lips.

He gently massaged my waist and stomach as he began kissing my lips again. He didn't immediately let his tongue go inside my mouth, but he licked my lips.

He stopped kissing me, but kept rubbing my stomach.

"Are you tired?" He asked as we just laid there with him rubbing on me.

I nodded. He pulled me into his chest and was gently stroking my hair.

"Who was the one who hit your head?" He asked still stroking my hair.

I didn't know if I could tell him. But I had no other choice.

I breathed deeply and said, "Harold. But he apologized before hitting me. It was like he didn't want to hit me."

He didn't do anything but he did take a few strands of my hair and was messing with it.

"I'm sorry. I hope it heals." He said as he let my hair go and just held me close to him.

I started to feel a little drowsy and I fell asleep next to Noah.

I woke up to him shaking me awake.

"Casey? You've gotta get up. The challenge starts in an hour. Here, I can get you there." Noah said as he shook me awake.

I got up and got dressed and put my hoodie up.

Noah snuck up behind me and lifted me onto his shoulders and walked out of the studio and was walking towards the trailers.

"You sleep good?" He asked me.

I laid head down on his and said, "Yeah. I'm still a little tired."

He held my legs tighter so I wouldn't fall.

I was so tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open easily.

I hated my tiredness, but I loved I could be with Noah for an hour.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

I was dreaming about me and Duncan. I would die if anyone found out, but I have a HUGE crush on Duncan. I love Trent, but I really, REALLY like Duncan.

Anyways, I dreamt I was with Duncan back on the island.

"Hurry up, Pasty! The lake's right there!" He called back to me.

We dove into the lake and had a splash fight.

Then, Duncan grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"You have really pretty eyes." He whispered to me.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. I was enjoying it when a horn blasted through the air and evaporated my dream and I was sitting upright in my bunk.

Chris had woken us up with his freakin' air horn. I was about this close to coming out of the trailer to beat his well dressed butt right out of the film lot!

But, I got up, got dressed and walked out with the rest of the girls.

I saw Casey standing outside of the trailer, a grin on her face, and dressed with a black hoodie over her head.

"How are you out here so early?" I asked her yawning.

She shrugged and just stood there.

I thought she'd still be asleep with that huge welt on her head, but apparently not.

I really didn't want to know what today's challenge is.

Just then, Chris walked to all of us and said, "Good morning campers! Today's movie genre is the supernatural movies! First, you must go around the film lot collecting whatever you can to fight off supernatural beings with. You get anything you want, but you have 30 minutes to get them. They look a little weird, so you might not even know what they look like. But, be back here in 30 minutes. And before you go, Gwen and Trent are going to choose their teams!"

I smiled. This was going to be fun.

I got to go first. I had to choose Duncan first, but I didn't want to look obvious.

I took my time to fake decide before saying, "Oh, I don't know. Duncan?"

Duncan smirked and walked over to me and gave me a high five.

Trent chose Lindsay. I chose LeShawna.

He chose Beth.

I was getting stressed and LeShawna said, "Get Casey. She could help us. She's the Mini-Chris…"

So, I chose Casey.

He chose Owen. I chose Harold.

He chose Izzy. So that left Heather to me. Chris named our team the Screaming Gaffers, and Trent's team the Killer Grips.

Then, we headed off into the darkness to find some stuff.

Then, over the loudspeakers, "The Devil's Den" by Skrillex was playing. I really loved dubstep music. And this fueled my energy. So I was wide awake!

I waited a minute to let my eyesight go nocturnal. Then, I could see as clear as day.

I saw a few things hidden under a cardboard car.

I looked under there and saw a large silver knife and a couple of what looked like potion bottles.

I grabbed them and I ran back to Chris.

Duncan had grabbed a Stygian Iron sword and a few gold coins.

I winked at him and Chris announced the Screaming Gaffers had won the first part of the challenge.

"Since you won the first part of today's challenge, you get and advantage in part 2! Report to production studio number 3 for part 2!" Chris said walking away.

We followed and he said, "For part 2, both teams will be performing an exorcism on a small possessed boy. You can do anything you need to! First person to get the demon out, wins a reward breakfast! Losing team will vote someone off!"

I was both really excited because I see loads of supernatural movies, but really scared because everytime I see a ghost movie, it's got the scary exorcism scene in it that scares me half to death!

I groaned and said, "Come on, let's get this over with."

But before we could go into the room, Chris pulled us back and said, "Whoa! I never said the whole team could go in! Only three team members! You may choose now."

We chose Casey, Duncan and me.

I hoped my mom knew where my will was, because I was probably going to have a heart attack and die.

. . .

We got into the room and saw a young boy sitting on a bed. He seemed to be meditating.

I took a deep breath and walked over to boy and I asked him as politely and calmly as I could, "Hi. I'm Gwen. What's your name?"

He opened his eyes and they were petrifyingly pure green. The whole eye.

"What are you going to do to me?" The boy asked. He sounded like three of him were talking at the same time.

I shuddered and said, "We just want to talk. This is Duncan and Casey."

They waved at him looking as terrified as me.

He did the creepiest thing ever: He turned his head completely around with a sickening _CREAK!_

He turned his head into the right place and he crawled on all fours across the walls and ceiling.

"We don't want to hurt you! We want to help you!" I said my voice a lot more scared and pathetic than I thought.

He looked at us from the ceiling and he said, "Lies. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar."

I snapped out of my terror trance I told Duncan and Casey, "Come on! Help me pin him! We've got to get that demon out!"

They walked to him and grabbed his arms and legs with him hissing and growling.

I towered above him and he looked at me with his terrifying eyes and his horrifying face.

I did what I saw people in the movies did and he was fighting like crazy. Finally, his eyes changed back to their normal color and his face softened.

He looked at me with gratefulness and said with a sweet and angelic little voice, "Thank you." I was in too much shock. I passed out from fright and confusion.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

After we went through ghost movie hell, we burst out of the room and saw that we were the first team to complete the challenge.

"Congratulations Gaffers! You win a reward breakfast! Hope you like a breakfast buffet!" Chris said smiling.

We went to the breakfast and I cornered Casey after eating.

She seemed not scared, but annoyed. She said in a cynical tone that she probably got from Noah, "What? Are you gonna hit me with a nun chuck again?"

I gritted my teeth and said, "No. I wanted to say good job on the last challenge. And you can forget about the alliance. We're on the same team."

I let her go and she walked away. I really didn't like how she talked to me. But, she's a pretty good friend, so I got her back. Still, I wanted to know where she goes at night…

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I spent the rest of the day with Gwen and LeShawna. When nightfall hit, I ran off to the production studio and saw Noah.

"Hey babe! How was the challenge?" Noah asked me smiling.

I smiled back and said, "It scared the ghost right out of Gwen! Well, we were dealing with a ghost…"

He chuckled and reached for my hand. "Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

I nodded. We walked to his room and we went inside and shut and locked the door.

He grabbed my arms and he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and his hands went down my arms to my wrists, making my arms tingle.

He gently licked my lips, then his tongue assaulted mine. He backed me into a wall and he trailed his kisses down my neck, nibbling it gently. His nose nuzzled under my jaw and he kissed my neck. I felt him move my hair to one shoulder and he gently nuzzled my shoulder to my neck, as I let a moan roll off my tongue.

We kissed for a while then went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

. . .

I woke up and I silently got up and left the studio without waking Noah up.

I was almost back to the trailers, when I saw 3 figures moving in the distance.

It was still dark but I could see almost as clear as day. Oh crap. It was the guys.

Duncan smirked at me, but he was losing his edge. He didn't have his murderous glare he usually had. Instead he had an angry and fierce glare, but it was dangerously close to his murder stare.

He drawled at me with a voice that made me shudder, "Hey Mini-Chris! Why were you at the studio?"

I couldn't tell them about Noah, so I told a little white lie. "I was talking to my dad. Why is that any of your business?"

He dropped his smirk and said, "You're on my team. It's my responsibility to make sure you aren't throwing any challenges."

I stared back at him with disgust. Why on Heaven, Earth and Hell would I throw challenges? I told Noah I was going to win for us and that's precisely what I plan on doing.

"I won't. Ever." I snapped at him.

The only people with him were DJ and Harold. And that's only because they're on our team. But, Duncan stepped up and said, "Fine. But you can't keep wandering the lot at night. We don't know where you are. No wandering tomorrow night. Got it?"

I nodded and smirked as I walked away.

I did something Izzy would probably do: I climbed onto the roof of the trailer and sat down as I stared at the full moon with the very extremely faint golden and pink light barely peeking over the horizon.

I loved watching the sun rise. It was always majestic and beautiful.

My later came over and told us that we didn't have a challenge today.

I spent the day hanging out with Gwen and LeShawna. And when nightfall hit, I didn't go to the studio, but I went to wander around the film lot. I had my hoodie up and I was practically invisible.

I was completely alone. Or so I thought.

I was walking for about an hour when I heard a twig snap. I whipped around and saw Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, LeShawna and DJ following me.

"What da crap? Leave me alone!" I snarled at them as I ran like a freakin' bullet out of their sight.

As soon as I was sure I lost them, I stopped running. I walked as I looked around at the lot and wondered if the other team was spying on me too.

I listened carefully to the sounds. I heard the wind blowing, the set moving and the twigs snapping under my feet. I stopped and kept listening. I stood there for about a minute when I heard another twig snap. I turned around and my team was right on my butt.

"What do you want?" I snapped at them.

Heather walked over and said, "Duncan, DJ and Harold told us about you leaving in the morning and night to wander the lot. What are you doing?"

I turned away and ran away again. I was sure I lost them but to make sure that they wouldn't find me, I found a large tree. I climbed it and the leaves hid me pretty well.

I could see rather clearly out of the branches and leaves. So, I waited for my teammates to appear.

They did so and started talking. I heard Heather say, "Whoa! For a 15 year old, she's pretty fast!"

Then, Duncan said, "So, why does she go around the lot?"

Gwen just shrugged and said, "She could be out here to talk to aliens for all we know."

I cringed at that little comment.

Harold said, "WAIT! I have genetically heightened senses. I have the nose of a bloodhound. I can sniff her out."

I rolled my eyes and Harold sniffed the air. He sniffed over to my direction. He walked over to the tree sniffing and he said, "SHE'S IN THE TREE!"

They ran to the tree and looked up into the branches and saw me.

Gwen grabbed my ankle and yanked me out and held me upside-down.

"Why are you running from us?" she asked baring her teeth.

I didn't answer, so she just dropped me and said, "Come on guys. She's not gonna tell us anything."

They walked away and left me. All but Duncan.

I got up and walked away to go in the other direction. Duncan followed me and said, "I'm sorry about them. Please tell me about why you come out in the lot in the morning and night."

I turned around said, "I do it just to clear my head, okay?! Now go away!"

He left, but not without saying, "I know how you feel. I miss Courtney. And I _know_ that you miss Noah."

I turned back and saw him walking away into the darkness.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

After LeShawna and Heather and I got back to the trailer, we got into our PJs and got in bed without Mini-Chris.

To break the silence, Heather said, "Why do you think she wanders the lot? Do you think she's crazier than Izzy?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "She's not crazy. Maybe she just needs some alone time."

LeShawna did something I least expected: She got up and said, "I'm gonna go find her. If I'm not back in 30 minutes, get the guys and come find me."

She out on some slippers and went out to go find Casey.

_**LeShawna P.O.V.**_

I left the girl's trailer and ventured off into the darkness to find Mini-Chris.

I wandered the lot for about ten minutes when I heard soft weeping. I followed the sounds until I was very close to the sound. I looked around and saw Casey curled up in a ball like a little kid, crying.

I knelt down besides her and said, "Hey girl. What's up?"

She didn't lift her head, but I heard her quietly whisper, "I'm just a little lost in thought. I've been thinking. And that thinking hasn't been so kind on me."

I threw an arm around her shoulder and helped her up and brought her back to the trailer and got her into bed.

I was worried about her.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

At about midnight, I got a jacket on and some shoes and silently crept out of the trailer and went to the studio.

I went inside and Noah was in the lobby reading a book, with bags under his eyes.

"Hey. What are you still doing up?" I asked him as I walked over to him.

He looked up at me tiredly and said, "Waiting for you. You okay?"

"You didn't have to do that." I responded.

He looked up at me with tired eyes and said, "I know. I wanted to. Wanna go up to my room?"

I nodded. He got up and we walked up to his room and shut the door. He wrapped one arms around my waist and the other to help him sit down on the floor, leaning against the wall, with me beside him.

He gently started to kiss my cheek. Then, he kissed my lips. It wasn't like the huge make-out kisses we have, but it was soft and gentle and he didn't hold back anything.

He stopped and said, "You can lay down if you want. I know you're just as tired as me."

I laid my head on his lap and passed right out.

I woke up at about 5:00 a.m. Noah was still asleep and I really didn't want to wake him up. So, I silently got up and crept out of the studio.

I was halfway to the trailers when someone grabbed me and carried me away. I knew it was probably Duncan, DJ and Harold. _Again._

They carried me away to the guys' trailer.

Duncan threw me on the floor and snarled at me, "I thought I told you NO MORE WANDERING! But here you are, wandering the lot AGAIN at who knows what time in the morning AFTER we told you NO! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

I was tired of them doing this, so I said, "Good morning to you too."

That might've pushed him over the edge, because he nodded to Trent. Trent got up, holding a blackjack, and he looked at me with an expression that told me he didn't want to do this, and he hit me in the back of the head with it. My world turned a million colors and my vision narrowed in agony. Then, I blacked out.

. . .

I woke up about two hours later in the girls' trailer. I guess the guys told the girls' about me wandering around.

I sat up and Gwen was right beside me, staring at me.

I jumped and said, "I know. You're probably mad. Just eliminate me the next challenge we lose."

She dropped the stare and actually hugged and said, "We're not mad at you. We're mad at the guys. We tortured Harold and Trent until he told us that he and Trent were the ones who hit you. I broke up with Trent and now both of them have welts like yours. Next chance we get, we're eliminating Harold. We're sorry."

I hugged her back and said, "Has my dad come by at all?"

She shook her head. We got up a little while later and did the challenge. It was a reward challenge, but the other team won.

I went to bed later that night. And surprisingly, I didn't get up to go to the studio. I just stayed in the trailer. And I didn't mind it.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

I broke up with Trent, but Duncan was still with Courtney. I really liked Duncan, but my brain said no. I still like Trent, but a lot less for what he did to Casey, his number nine obsession, and because of Duncan.

I pulled out my iPod and flipped on, 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons. That song always comforted me when I don't feel right.

I felt radioactive with confusion and puzzlement. I didn't know what anything meant anymore.

I wanted to be with Duncan so bad, it hurt.

_**Duncan' P.O.V.**_

Harold and Trent sold us out and Gwen broke up with Trent, smacked Harold across the face, but surprisingly, she never touched me, which is weird considering I was the mastermind of the project.

I felt real guilty about hurting Casey and regret it, but I just wanted to know about her wandering the lot.

But to honest, I had a little thing for Gwen.

OKAY! Not a little thing, but a HUGE thing! I know I was with Courtney, but all she does is nag on me and tell me things I need to change about myself. NO chick controls me! I wasn't about to get rid of my Mohawk, piercings, or tattoos anytime soon.

Now Gwen, she LOVES my Mohawk! She always tells me it's my best feature. I always called her, 'Pasty' or, 'Pearly thing'. She nearly always blushes when I call her those things.

I really like her and maybe if Courtney ends it with me, I can be with Gwen. She and I have a lot in common. And I like her so bad, it makes my heart throw a temper tantrum in my chest.

_**Trent's P.O.V.**_

Gwen broke up with me. Well, I guess I should've seen it coming. Right now, all I could do is help my team out as much as possible.

I woke up the next morning to go to craft services. I went and sat down by Lindsay and Beth.

Lindsay poked my ribs with her elbow and said, "What's wrong, Trey?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "My name is Trent, and Gwen dumped me."

She replied, "Oh. I am so sorry! Do you know what our challenge is yet?"

"Not yet." I responded glumly.

. . .

The challenge was the beach movies. We lost so we didn't get a party. I looked at Gwen dancing with LeShawna and Casey.

The Grips sat on the shore and I stared out onto the water to see if I could see Playa Des Losers. I never confessed this, but I had tiny, little thing for Courtney. But she was with Duncan, so no luck with Courtney yet.

I went to the forest and I wandered through the forest to find piece of mind. I was lost in thought, but I heard a twig snap and I whipped around and saw Casey standing behind me.

"What are you doing? Are you stalking me?" I asked threateningly.

She rolled her eyes and said, "No. I saw you and you look like your dog just died."

I fought the tears building in my eyes and said, "My heart's the one that died. How do you wander the film lot and come back looking so peaceful?"

She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I just think about my troubles and think of the positive side of them and think of things that make me happy and I feel really peaceful. If that's what you mean."

I nodded and said, "Thanks. And sorry about everything."

She shook her head and said, "It's okay. I'd better get back to my team. See ya later, Trent. Stay nine awesome!"

I smiled a little and watched her walk away.

I took her advice and closed my eyes thought about my breakup with Gwen and the upside to it and thought about maybe being with Courtney and being friends with Gwen.

I opened my eyes and I felt a sudden sense of peace wash over me. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks. I was finally happy again.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I ran back to my team and we continues partying until who knows what time. We went to the cabins and we went right to bed. We woke up the next morning and got back on the bus and went back to film lot.

It was as hot as heck and we all felt tired and dehydrated. I longed for water, but resisted the urge to ask my dad for water.

I was so tired that I passed right out and didn't wake up until Gwen shook me awake for our challenge.

Our challenge was the western movie genre. First, we had to jump off a high platform onto a horse.

Gwen, LeShawna, Heather, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, Beth, Owen and DJ jumped. I was last.

"Crap. Hey, Dad?!" I yelled as I climbed the ladder.

"Yeah?!" He yelled back.

I yelled to him with a shaking voice, "If I die, tell Noah I love him!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

I got to the top and walked to the edge. I looked down and felt my head spinning and I felt dizzy. But I had no choice. I took a step back and leapt off the very high

"YAAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAA!" I shrieked as I fell onto the horse's back.

I slid off the horse and fell on my face. LeShawna and Heather helped me up.

Then, we had to be cattle and the Grips were the cowboys. I felt really stupid. But, surprisingly, we won the challenge.

I went and instead of bathing in the barrel like the rest, I showered in the girls' bathroom.

I got dressed and went back to the bunks and got my iPod out and listened to a few songs. I was seriously bored. I was alone in the trailer when Gwen walked in crying.

I pulled my buds out and said, "Hey. What's up?"

She wiped away some tears and said, "I talked with Trent and now he might be getting eliminated. I feel so bad!"

She buried her face in my shirt and cried into it. I patted her back reassured her, "Gwen. You'll be fine. Besides, I think Duncan has a little thing for you."

She laughed dryly and said, "Thanks."

Later, LeShawna and Heather came into the trailer and we hung out for a little bit. Gwen was right, Trent got eliminated.

When nightfall hit, I said, "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

They nodded and said, "Okay. We'll be here."

I grabbed my hoodie and ran out the door and went to the studio.

I saw Noah in the lobby waiting for me.

"Hey. How was today?" He asked me as I hugged him gently.

"Good. But I'm really tired and thirsty." I said.

We went up to his room and I got a glass of water and we talked about how I was scared half to death.

I had a nice time.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

After Casey came over, we just watched YouTube videos on my laptop. Mostly we watched Markiplier, PewDiePie, Tobuscus, Yamimash, ThePianoGuys, and Lindsey Stirling videos.

We were watching a Markiplier Slender game video, when Casey glanced at my backpack and noticed a small box and a brochure.

"What's that?" She said getting up and walking over to my backpack.

I shot up and tackled her.

"Wadafric? What was that for?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I didn't want you to see a surprise in my backpack."

What was in my backpack? Well, I had bought a diamond proposal ring and a vacation brochure. I was going to propose to her when I thought we were ready and old enough, but hey, can't a guy dream and plan?

I got up and zipped my bag up so she wouldn't see them. I wanted to propose to her right there and then, but I would have to be patient.

We went back to watching videos for a while. For some reason we kept coming back to Markiplier videos. Mostly 'Kuro Oni', 'Cry of Fear', 'Slender', 'SlendyTubbies', 'SCP', and 'Amnesia' videos. Casey laughed her beautiful laugh and smiled her awesome smile. She was amazing. Simply that.

"Casey? If you were a YouTube gamer, who would you be?" I asked her randomly.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "I'd be Yamimash. Who'd you be?"

I smirked and said, "I'd be Markiplier."

She copied my smirk perfectly and said, "No. You'd be PewDiePie."

"You're awesome. If my heart was a house, you'd be home." I said smiling.

I smiled and kiss her lips briefly, and then she had to go back to the trailer. She kissed me on the cheek and left back into the darkness of the night. I might have found my penguin.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

After Casey got back from her walk, me, her, LeShawna, Lindsay, Beth, and Heather were all in bed and we fell asleep. Except for me.

I couldn't sleep. For some reason, I just couldn't.

So, I did what Casey did: I got up, put my regular clothes on, and left the trailer and went for a walk.

I thought about Trent and Duncan and my life on Total Drama. I walked around the lot in the dark, when I bumped into someone.

"OUCH! Hey! Watch it!" I snapped to the person.

"Sorry Pasty. I couldn't see or sleep." The person said: Duncan.

I rolled my eyes and waited for my night vision to kick in. Then I said, "What are you doing out here?"

He smirked at me and said, "Well, well, well. You're starting to wander too! But, so am I."

I was taken by how his eyebrow ring shone brightly in the moonlight, how his Mohawk glistened with the stars and how his teal eyes glinted mischievous glee. Enchanting.

He playfully punched my arm and said ,"Hey? You still in there?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Wanna go? To go look at-"

I was cut off by his lips locking onto mine. I was in shock, anger, frustration, confusion, excitement, bliss and happiness. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

But, I shut my eyes and kissed him back.

We broke apart and he said, "What were you saying?"

I smirked and said, "I was trying to say: Wanna go to look at stars?"

He nodded and we walked and were finding and making up new constellations. We were having a nice time.

About an hour later, we got up, briefly kissed, and walked to our trailers.

I was incredibly happy.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

After Casey left, I went to Chris's trailer and I asked him, "Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

I took a deep breath and I told him, "I want to propose to Casey. I just want your okay on this."

His eyes became big with surprise.

"When are you going to?" he asked me.

"Either at the end of this season or the end of second season." I replied.

He got up and said, "If you're going to marry my daughter, I need to know some things."

I nodded and said, "Shoot."

He then said, "You're going to treat her like a queen."

"Of course."

"You won't let your pride or anything of yourself go before her."

"She is my pride."

"You're going to support her when she's sad or distressed."

"Always."

"You're going to make sure nothing or anyone hurts her."

"Every day and always."

"And finally, you're never going to touch her in anger."

"Never ever."

He looked at me in trust and pride and said, "You passed the test. Just make sure you propose to her when she least expects it."

I smiled in relief and said, "Got it. Thanks Chris!"

He nodded and I left the trailer with my heart screaming with joy. I might have a wife in the next year.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting up in my bed listening to my iPod when Gwen came into the trailer. I quickly rolled over to pretend to be asleep.

She got into bed and was asleep in minutes, so I went back to listening to my music.

What had Noah hidden from me earlier? It looked like a small box and a brochure. Was he planning to travel after this season with his family?

I didn't know, but he seemed nervous to hide it from me.

I went to sleep and woke up the next morning to Lindsay and Beth screaming.

"The door won't open! It's locked from the outside!" Beth said hyperventilating.

After a few minutes of arguing, we decided to hoist Heather up top to get us all out. Then, my dad opened the door. He was dressed as a cop. Aw crap.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

I was so paranoid that my team was going find out about me getting Trent voted off. I only had to throw this challenge and I'd be fine.

The first part of the challenge was to eat gross prison food in a cage. I was picked for the Gaffers and Lindsay was picked for the Grips. The first to puke lost. Lindsay puked first, but all over me. We got a shovel.

Then, we had to wheel our team across an obstacle course. We won again.

Then, we had to dig a hole out of prison to a finish line. I broke the shovel over Harold's head. Then, _Izzy_

found us in the tunnel and guided us to the finish line. But, the Grips got there first.

Later at the elimination ceremony, I decided to vote myself off.

I was eliminated. Chef put handcuffs on me and we walked to the Lame-O-Sine.

We were almost there when Duncan ran to us and said, "No! I'll take her place!"

Chef was about to put the handcuffs on Duncan when I said, "Nice try, but you're not getting out THAT easy!"

I smirked as I climbed inside and rode away.

. . .

"I guess I'm not gonna get my necklace back from Trent. Guess that's karma for ya. At least I don't have to compete anymore."

"Actually, you get to be in the Aftermath show. With all the other contestants." The driver replied.

I frowned and then about 30 minutes later, we were at a dock where a boat was waiting. I got in and we rode to Playa Des Losers. They had built a studio right next to the resort. I guess that was the Aftermath studio.

I walked up to my room and my stuff was already there. I plopped right onto the bed. I was glad to be back here, but leaving Duncan was pretty hard.

"Hey, Gwen? Can I come in?" a voice said making me jump.

"Sure. I don't know who you are, but sure." I replied.

They came in and I groaned: Cody.

Cody smiled and said, "Hey Gwen. Sorry about you and Trent."

I gave a small smile and said, "Thanks. I better go to bed."

He left and I got into my PJs and fell asleep immediately.

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

"Noah! I have to tell you something." I said. "You only have to work two days a week, because you have to be in the Aftermath."

He nodded and left. He walked out to the Lame-O-Sine and got inside and rode away to Playa Des Losers.

He was going to be back in the morning, but I really wouldn't mind him being my son in law.

_**Izzy's P.O.V.**_

"Everything's so much smaller than I remember!" I exclaimed as I pointed to all the sights I saw last time I was at the film lot.

I hadn't actually lived with the prairie dogs the whole time after I was voted off. I was actually at Playa Des Losers, but Chris and Noah decided to bring me back. Noah had gotten a job as Chris's personal assistant. I guess it was to be closer to Casey.

I had been pointing to random locations when I a heard a familiar sound.

"COPS!" I hissed as I dove behind a bush.

An ambulance whipped passed and a body bag rolled out strapped to a gernie.

"Is that a dead body?" Lindsay said hiding behind Duncan.

Harold peered over at it and said, "Or an undead body."

Then, it opened and Chris popped out and scared Harold as he jumped into my arms.

Anyway, he gave us our challenge, told us what we need to do, gave us pizza, yada, yada, yada.

We had to study a med school textbook all night while eating pizza. I knew a lot about medicine and doctoring. But, a little studying never hurt anyone!

It was about 3:00 a.m. Duncan and LeShawna went to bed instead of studying. I guess they won't be prepared for the challenge! So, me, Harold and Casey ate the pizza and studied the textbooks in the craft services tent.

"Hey Izzy?" Casey asked.

I turned and said, "Yeah?"

She yawned and said, "Does being psychotic let you not get tired? You just seem like the only one who's not tired."

I giggled and said, "No. I just have a weird sleeping schedule. I only sleep once every four days. Tonight and tomorrow are the last two days I stay awake."

She nodded and continued eating the pizza.

After a few hours, we all went to one of the production studios to start today's challenge.

We had to assemble a cadaver and answer medical questions. We were behind a little bit, but caught up.

We were yanking our chain to get our cadaver to the roof to get re-animated by lighting when I got too stressful and said, "It's so stressful! I can't take it!"

I chomped down really hard down on Owen's arm and I noticed an icky red sore.

"Ew! What's this icky red sore?" I said feeling his head. "You're burning up!"

He burped really hard and made me fall over.

He was disgusting and tasted his burp. He smiled and said, "Ooh! Lemony!"

All of a sudden, Beth stopped and said, "Hold on. Red sores, fever, lemony burps? That's one of the diseases in the book!"

DJ stood up and said, "Mordical Tistiacal Crumples Disease! And it's fatal!"

Heather's face became terrified and she said, "Not only is it fatal, it's highly contagious!"

We threw Owen inside a bubble ball.

Heather screamed and said, "I see another sore! On DJ!"

We threw DJ inside another bubble ball.

Harold stood up and said, "We need to confirm no one else is infected. Other symptoms of Mordical Tistiacal Crumples Disease are: Explosive diarrhea."

As if on cue, Lindsay ran to the outhouse they put in the studio.

"Sudden hot flashes."

Beth then began to sweat like she was being held over a flame.

"Seasickness."

Heather then began to throw up uncontrollably.

"Itchy lips."

Casey then bit her lips and said, "My lips. They're on fire!" He lips turned bright red and had swollen up.

"Speaking in tongues."

I then began babbling uncontrollably in French, Chinese, Japanese, and Spanish.

"And sudden blindness. Anyone? Well that's a relieve- I'M BLIND!" He screamed as he ran into LeShawna.

_LeShawna's Confessional_

_I know we're supposed to be all dramatic, but it's still a TV show. There's no way they would actually let somebody up and die all up in here._

_Ends_

We had all been placed on gernies as LeShawna and Duncan went to grab a textbook. They came back and told us that the disease and the textbooks were hoaxes and we all felt better. Chris gave the Gaffers the reward and LeShawna went on a spa day. So, I chilled in the trailers with Lindsay, Beth, Heather, and Casey.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

I was on my way back to the film lot. Gwen and Cody decided to come along for the ride. But it was only to keep me company on the way there.

To break the silence that had been building for 30 minutes, Gwen said, "Did you and Casey get to talk?"

I nodded. She then said, "Does she talk with Duncan?"

I replied, "A little. They've forgotten the ambushes. They're really good friends now."

She nodded and said, "Courtney's starting to become a little friendish towards me. She's coming over every night since my elimination. I hope she doesn't find out about me and Duncan."

"I saw you guys. You guys kissed and looked at stars." I said teasingly.

She lightly punched my arm and said, "Don't tell him or Courtney. We're trying to act like we hate each other. If Courtney finds out, she'll sue me, or kill me and sell my body parts to a zoo."

I laughed lightly and said, "Okay! I promise!"

She giggled and said, "You better!"

Then, Cody peered over at my backpack that was half-open and said, "What's that?"

Crap. He saw. Then, Gwen looked over to see.

Her eyes widened and she asked, "What is_ that_?"

I guess I had no choice but to tell.

I sighed and said, "This is a secret. You tell Casey, I'll make Eva beat the crap out the both of you. Got it?"

They nodded.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the box and opened it, exposing the ring.

Gwen gasped and Cody's eyes went really dilated as Gwen said, "No! You don't mean?"

"Yes, That's exactly what I mean. You, Chris, Courtney, and now Cody are the only ones who know about it." I said as I closed the box and placed it back into my bag. I'd better find a better place to hide the ring and brochure.

Gwen narrowed her eyes and said, "Why does Courtney know about it?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I needed her help to pick out a ring. I needed a girl's view on this. She said it was the best one."

Cody asked, "When are you gonna pop the question?"

"Either between the end of this season, or the end of next season." I replied.

Then, the car stopped and I got out and crept to the production studio. I was nervous, but excited.

_**Izzy's P.O.V.**_

I was in the girls' trailer when Heather and Casey were listening to dubstep music. I went over and decided to mess with them.

I poked Heather's shoulder and got out of her peripheral vision.

When she turned back around, I poked her again. She caught me this time.

"Go away crazy girl!" she snapped.

I giggled and decided to mess a little more.

I tickled her back and she turned around and snarled, "Stop it!"

She turned back around and I this time, I pinched her shoulder a little too hard.

She whipped around, pulled an earbud out of her ear and said, "You know what?! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! You're always being annoying, creepy, crazy, and I've had it! You shouldn't even be here. You're endangering us all! You're delusional! All you do is say things that don't even make sense! I've just about had it! You're a crazy, creepy, freaky girl!"

I stood there. Tears building in my eyes, I ran out of the trailer and into the darkness.

Nothing could be harsher or sharper than Heather's words.

_**Heather's P.O.V.**_

"You're a crazy, creepy, freaky girl!" I snarled at Izzy.

Then, she ran out crying.

Then, I felt something I have never felt in my whole life. I felt… bad. At what I had said to Izzy.

My heart started beating really fast as I ran out of the trailer after Izzy.

She could be anywhere. I searched the lot until I heard muffled crying.

"Izzy? Where are you?" I called out. No answer.

I searched until I found Izzy sitting in a little ball by the production studios.

"Iz?" I asked the redheaded maniac.

She slightly looked up at me. Her eyes sparkled in the starlight with the tears in her green eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I told her pathetically.

She slightly smiled and said, "It's not you. It's me."

Then, with a voice like an angel, she sang, 'Sad Song' by Christina Perri.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Let's get back to the trailer." I said helping her up and putting an arm around her as we walked to the trailer.

For the first time ever in my life, I was being nice. And I liked how it felt.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After Heather and Izzy came back, I left to go to the production studio to see Noah.

I got there and saw Noah sitting in the lobby, reading a book. He looked up and saw me and said, " Hey."

"Hey. When did you get back?" I replied as he got up.

"A few hours ago. Just waiting for you." He said as he smiled a smile that lit my world.

We just sat in the lobby and read a few books. He got me to read a book series called, "The Forest of Hands and Teeth" when we were back at Playa Des Losers.

I looked at my watch and said, "I'd better get back to the trailers before Duncan gets pissed."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Okay. But you're coming back tomorrow right?"

I smirked and said, "Heck yeah!"

I walked over to the window to see something both beautiful and bad: rain pouring extremely hard and the sky was faint pink and orange making the world look silvery.

I sighed and said, "See ya tomorrow. Love you."

I kissed Noah on the cheek and left, pulling my hoodie up and walking to the trailers.

I was thinking, that I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest, the trees keep the tempo and they sway in time. Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus. And I thought of asking Noah, _"If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?" _

The world looked bright and beautiful and I never wanted it to end.

_**Noah's P.O.V**_

After Casey left, I grabbed my laptop out of my bag and I made a Skype call to Cody, Gwen and Courtney.

I smiled and said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Courtney smiled back and said, "Not much. I filed a lawsuit and won. So I get to go back and compete, but I get to play by a different set of rules. So warn Casey that I'm coming!"

Cody rolled his eyes and said, "So, have you talked to Casey at all?"

"Yeah. She just left. We read for a while. It's raining like a sucker down here in Toronto." I replied.

Gwen smirked and said, "It's pouring really hard and the weather issued a flood warning. So, I hope that you guys are prepared."

I glanced at Courtney and said, "Have you spoken to Trent at all?"

She swallowed and said, "Yeah. I think he likes me. But I'm with Duncan."

I glanced at Gwen and she looked nervous as heck: She hadn't told Courtney about her and Duncan. But I know I couldn't tell Courtney or Gwen could be in life threatening danger by Courtney.

I smirked and Gwen's expression lightened and she said, "Just break up with Duncan and go be with Trent."

Courtney smirked at Gwen's image and said, "Why? So you can dig your Gothic hooks into him?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I thought we argued about this before, we're only friends!"

Lies.

I sighed and said, "I'd better go. Good night guys."

"Night!" Gwen and Courtney said together as their images went dark.

Cody's was the only one left.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to pop the question?" He asked with an eager look.

"Soon. I can feel it." I said feeling a sudden nervousness.

He nodded and said, "Okay. I'd better go. Tyler wants to go to the arcade. Talk to ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

I closed the screen on my laptop and placed it back into my bag.

Man, I'm gonna have a heart attack if I keep thinking about Casey. But I wanted to propose to her sometime soon.

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

After I finished my Skype call with Noah, Gwen and Cody, I went to the music room to play the violin and clear my head. I actually really liked Trent. And Duncan was probably dreaming of Gwen. I had won my year-long court battle with the show. So, I had another chance to become a millionaire.

Anyway, I was just outside the door when I heard a guitar being strummed and I heard quiet singing.

"_You're the sky that I fell through._

_And I remember the view, whenever I'm holding you."_

I didn't go in, but I pushed my ear against the door and listened.

"_The sun hung from a string,_

_Looking down on the world as it warms over everything."_

I opened the door a crack and I saw Trent, tears falling from his face as he sang and strumming his guitar. I felt so bad.

"_Chills run down my spine, _

_As our fingers entwine, and your sighs harmonize with mine. _

_Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart,_

_Beat fast when you dance with me._

_We got older and I should've known._

_That I'd feel colder, when I walk alone._

_So I may as well ditch my dismay._

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away."_

I opened the door a little more and peered at Trent. I knew he could play, but I didn't know he could sing.

"_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully._

_Back and forth,_

_If my heart was a compass you'd be North._

_Risk it all,_

'_Cause I'll catch you if you fall, wherever you go,_

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home."_

I walked in and I smiled and tapped Trent on the shoulder and said, "That was beautiful."

He gave me a ghost of a smile and said, "Thanks. I heard you can play the violin. Why don't you play for me?"

I swallowed and grabbed the guitar and I played, 'Elements' by Lindsay Stirling.

He sat there, his mouth gaped.

I giggled and said, "How about you and me play, 'Lost in You' by Three Days Grace? I can play the other guitar."

He nodded and I got the other guitar and we played and sang the duet.

After we finished, he smiled and said, "You're really good. And really beautiful."

I blushed and said, "Thanks. And I'm sorry about you and Gwen."

He just shrugged and said, "No prob. People break up all the time. And besides, I kinda like you."

My eyes were popping out of my head as I said, "Really?"

He nodded and said, "Ever since I was eliminated, you've been comforting me and being really nice to me. Thank you."

Before I could do anything, he shot up and wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't a bear hug or an awkward hug, it was a sweet and gentle hug. I snaked my arms around him and returned the hug.

We broke apart and continued playing many songs. When we were finished for the night, I got up and said, "Thanks. I had a really nice time."

He smiled and said, "Anytime."

I kissed him on the cheek and walked away to my room and crawled into bed.

I was tired, but I couldn't sleep.

_**Trent's P.O.V.**_

After Courtney and I played songs and sang, she went to bed.

But the girl that I liked- No! Loved- had kissed me on the cheek. Not the kiss you'd expect, but to me, it was like a bonfire and I felt like the sadness from Gwen's breakup had gone away.

I went to bed, thinking how I was lucky to meet Courtney. Gwen was still one of my close friends, but I love Courtney.

The next day, I went to Courtney's room and lightly tapped on the door.

"Yes?" I heard her angelic voice call out.

I put my hand behind my neck and rubbed the base of it and said, "Hey? It's Trent. Can I come in?"

The door opened as Courtney's face appeared in front of me. It was like seeing a peek of heaven. Her hair was straightened and left down, her make-up was subtle, her smokey eyeshadow brought the rich colors from the depths of her eyes, her brown eyeliner made her eyes shine brighter than the sun, and her lips were freshly moisturized.

I regained my composure and said, "Hey. Wanna hang out?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah. What do you want to do?"

I smirked and said, "Let's go back to the music room. I wanna show my awesome piano skills!"

She giggled and took my arm and we walked to the music room.

. . .

"STOP! You're messing up my notes!" Courtney screamed playfully as she tried to swat me away from the piano as I kept pressing the notes while she played.

I laughed as she tried to swat me, but turned too fast and fell out of the bench, and onto me.

I smiled and said, "Hey gorgeous."

She didn't smile, but she got a nervous look and said, "Trent?"

I dropped my smile and said, "Yeah?"

She looked right to my soul and said, "I have something to confess."

I stared right back and said, "Yeah?"

The next words to come out of her mouth were, "I'm in love with you."

I was in a perpetual state of shock for about 30 seconds before I responded pathetically, "I'm in love with you. Have been since Gwen and I split."

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. I smiled back and I did something that I would never recover from: I kissed her lips.

My heart was beating like a humming bird who'd changed into Chuck Norris, smoked a ton of crack, and was sugar high. I could hear Courtney's heart too. It sounded like mine.

We pulled away and I said, "I love you and I always will."

Her eyes still sparkled and she said, "I do too. But, we have to act like I'm still with Duncan and you're still sad about Gwen. Because I don't want to hurt them or you. When I go back onto the show, keep in mind that I only have eyes for you. And you only. No matter what you see me do. Even if I kiss Duncan, I am going to imagine that it's you I'm lip-locking."

I laughed dryly and got up and helped her up and we continued playing on various instruments they had there.

My life had never been happier.

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

After we kissed, my heart had never felt this way before. I loved Trent, so much. Is this what true love feels like?

We were still in the music room after an hour after we kissed when Trent said, "Sing this song for me."

He began to strum a song on his guitar called, 'Hey There Delilah' by The Plain White T's.

I began to sing the song as Trent tried to focus on the chords, not me.

"_Hey there Delilah,_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away, but girl,_

_Tonight you look so pretty._

_Yes you do."_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you,_

_I swear it's true._

_Hey there Delilah,_

_Don't you worry about the distance,_

_I'm right here if you get lonely,_

_Give this song another listen._

_Close your eyes,_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise._

_I'm by your side."_

I breathed as Trent gave me a look that said: _Keep going. _

I smiled as I continued. But I grabbed the violin and softly played as I sang.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me."_

I stopped and said, "Sorry Trent. That's all I can remember."

He smiled and said, "That's okay. You're really good. I love your voice. And I love you."

"I love you too."

He scooted to sit by me, took my hand and grabbed it with a gentle touch.

He smiled at me and said, "You are really beautiful. And I never want to lose you."

"And if I find out that Duncan's cheating on me with Gwen, I won't really care, but I'll pretend to hate them both on screen but off screen, I will treat them as my best friends. So, I won't really hurt you or them. Gwen's like my best friend, Duncan's close and YOU are my man." I said trying not to look at him.

He kissed my lips with a deep longing and sadness. But I kissed him back. His musical and broken heart was beating quickly as if mending itself. My musical and A-type heart was beating quickly as if trying to escape.

He pulled away and said, "Court?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too. A lot."

He smiled and we went to hang out with Gwen, Cody and Bridgette in the arcade.

And the whole time, the smile never left my face.

_**Trent's P.O.V.**_

After we left the arcade, we went back to the music room.

I grabbed the guitar as Courtney sat at the violin. Then, she said, "Do you know the song, 'Dreams don't turn to Dust' by Owl City?"

"Yeah. I love that song."

She then began to play the violin part as I strummed the guitar part as she lightly sang it.

I swear, she has the voice of an angel!

Then, I had a flash, which reminded me of my small fear and panic.

When I first started dating Courtney, I felt a sense of awkwardness and fear. But now, I feel terrified but loved, angry but sad, powerless but defensive. I feel like I could hurt Courtney the way I hurt Gwen, but a million times worse. What if I become abusive and an alcoholic? I swore to myself I would never touch alcohol again, but what if it _did _happen? I felt like I had demons in me and if Courtney got too close, she could get hurt by me.

"Hey Court?"

She turned to me with her soft eyes and said, "Yeah? You okay?"

I nodded and said, "Did you ever felt like you could hurt Duncan really badly when you guys were together? Like you had a demon in you that could take over if you weren't careful?"

She sat and thought. Then, she said, "I was so worried that if I wasn't careful, I was going to hurt him and that I was a horrible person. I got really depressed and scared. Whenever we were together, I felt pure panic and terror. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. Because that's how I felt like with Gwen, and it's worse with you. But this time, I'm going to overcome these demons. I would never hurt you and I will always love you. No matter what. That's a promise." I said really close to crying.

I turned back to her, to see her quietly crying. I wrapped my arms around her as I let tears slide down my face as I rested my head next to hers.

My demons hide in me and I will not let them ruin me. I loved Courtney. And nothing was going to change that.

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

I held Trent close to me as we silently cried together.

My eyes hide the demons in me, and Trent can't get too close, because it's dark inside. But I wasn't going to let the demons ruin me and hurt Trent. He was my everything. If he was gone, so was I.

The demons didn't always bother me, most of the time, I was happy and loving to everyone. But Trent awoke my demons and when I can be around Trent without that little fear I was going to hurt him, I would know my demons were gone.

I pulled away after a while and said, "Trent? What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock and said, "8:17 p.m."

I got up and said, "I kinda wanna go back to my room. But, good night Trent. I love you. Remember that."

I kissed him on the cheek and went back to my room.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, got into a gray tee with black pajama shorts. I wrote in my journal and crawled into bed.

I fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare.

. . .

I dreamt that Trent and I were in the woods back at camp. But it was raining really hard the sky was so dark gray, they could've been black.

I had a black hoodie over my head and Trent had a matching one, but he was hurt. Not physically, but emotionally.

"Courtney? Why?" I heard him whimper.

I tried to say something comforting, but instead, I heard myself say, "Why? _Why?! _Because you still love Gothy! I can't believe I _ever _loved _YOU!_"

He had a face of pure hurt and sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry. I'll go. You won't ever hear from me." He said as he walked away silently sobbing.

I felt a painful flash of guilt, sorrow, regret and loneliness.

I waited until I was completely alone. Then, I just collapsed onto the ground and sobbed and screamed at my inner demons for doing this to me and Trent. I was just heartbroken.

Then, I saw and felt my dream evaporating into black and gray mist.

. . .

I woke up with a jump. I glanced at my clock. 11:32 p.m.

I wanted to go back to sleep, but there was no way in _hell _I was having that dream again.

I got up and walked to Trent's room and lightly knocked on the door.

The door opened and Trent's face appeared. He was wearing a maroon tee with blue plaid pajama pants. He looked like he hadn't even been asleep.

"Hey Court. What're you doing up?" He said smiling.

"I had a nightmare and can't sleep. Is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course. Come one in." He said still smiling.

I walked inside and walked over to the sofa.

When I was about to lie down, Trent said, "I don't wanna have you sleep on the couch, so why don't you sleep with me in my bed?"

I nodded and climbed in with him.

He pulled me close to him and I felt his heart beating a slow and calm rate. Maybe he beat his demons.

I heard his breathing, slow and deep.

He kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his chest.

"Hey Court? I got rid of my demons. I had a dream about you and it got rid of my demons." He said.

I smiled and replied, "I'm glad. Now I just have to get rid of mine. But I had a nightmare with you in it. I hurt you, and the demons made me hurt you. I'm so sorry Trent."

I started to silently sob again.

He held me and said, "Don't worry. It's okay. You're okay. The demons' ll leave. That's a promise."

I calmed down after a while and Trent pulled me to where I was facing him.

He leaned in and kissed my lips. It was like his lips were pulling the demons out and healing me.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I felt my eyes slam shut like rude neighbors' doors on Halloween night.

I felt him wrap his arms around me as he continued kissing me. I felt my demons slowly fade away as my courage and confidence sharpen.

He then just kissed my lips then he just held me close.

I opened my eyes and looked at him smirking at me as he said, "All better?"

I smirked back and said, "Yeah. My demons are gone completely. I love you so much. And you are the only one I'll ever love in my life."

His eyes were shining like diamonds.

I loved that he could make me feel like I'm flying next to the stars. He made me feel like I could do anything.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Over the next few days, DJ and Izzy were eliminated. But we were ticked at LeShawna because she had lied about crying about the spa night. I still trusted her, but not as much I had before.

We were eating one morning when Owen and LeShawna went missing and were locked into safes. We saw the Grips with a lead, so we left LeShawna and got our own bank robbing equipment.

We were wearing old bank robbing masks and were approaching the teller when my dad pooped up from behind the desk and said, "Congratulations Gaffers! Since you got here first, you get the first crack at the teller!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow and said, "But the Grips were ahead."

"Yeah, but they got held up by Owen. So get to it!" Dad said, smirking.

Duncan regained his composure and smirked at the teller, who was turned away from us. She had long blonde hair and was reading a magazine.

"Hey darling. What lovely legs you have. But, I'd to focus on those nice hands. I want them stuffing this bag with cash." Duncan said pushing the bag towards her.

She turned around and said, "Anything for you, _Duncan._"

She grabbed her hair and ripped it off, revealing a head of light brown hair: Courtney.

Duncan's eyes popped and inch out of his head as he whimpered and fainted.

Aw crap. Trouble was threatening the peace between the show. Or whatever was left of it.

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

After Courtney chose who to give the cash to, she was thrown onto the Grips' team. Well, long story short, the Grips' lost, causing Owen to be eliminated. The next morning, I woke up the campers wearing a loincloth for the caveman movie challenge.

I gave the campers loincloths and explained that Courtney gets special treatment from her lawsuit.

They put on the loincloths. Casey's was a bear fur bikini, Heather's was a cheetah bikini, Courtney's was a lion bikini, LeShawna's was a shoulder strap leopard fur dress, Harold's was a leopard Speedo, and Duncan's was a cheetah shoulder strap robe.

Well, no one knew who won, so we all called it a day.

I was exhausted and nervous for Casey. Noah was going to propose to her, and she'll be sixteen in a month. And sixteen is the age of maturity in Canada, but she was born in the States. She lived there until she moved to Toronto when Megan and I got divorced. There are some days where I miss my ex, but I remember what she did to me. But I have Casey. And maybe in a few years, I'll be a grandpappy. Whoa. 30 something and I'll be a grandparent. But I trust Noah with my life. And I know he'll make me little girl happy.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After I ripped my bear fur off and threw on some normal clothes, it was almost 9:00 a.m. I decided to go see Noah.

I walked to the studios and went inside and saw Noah in the lobby, waiting for me.

Hey smiled and said, "Hey babe."

I blushed and replied, "Hey. What's up?"

"Not much. But you look good in bear fur." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever. So, what do you want to do?"

Noah wrapped an arm around me and said, "Why don't we go and watch YouTube videos?"

I nodded as we headed up to his room.

We went inside and shut and locked the door and watched Markiplier, PewDiePie, Yamimash, Yiruma, ThePianoGuys, Lindsay Stirling, and Tobuscus videos.

We were watching a PewDiePie Amnesia video when Noah and I were laughing so hard our laughs sounded like tiny squeaks!

I was trying to get air back into my lungs when my arm had a spaz attack and accidentally punched the table, making me gasp in pain.

"You okay?" Noah asked half-laughing and half-trying to breathe.

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Wanna play Slender?"

He smirked and said, "Yeah. Let's have earbuds in this time. We pissed LeShawna off last time we had the sound turned up."

I smirked back and said, "That's because you didn't turn the sound down!"

Anyway, we started the game up and we shared a pair of earbuds.

I was walking around the tanks after we got two pages and Noah said, "Run! He was right there!"

"I didn't see him. It just looked like white to me."

We went around a tank and he was right there and Noah screamed, "UUUUUUUUUUUGH! WARARAS! RUN! RUN! RUN LIKE A BOSS!"

I giggled at his terror as we went back and I said, "I'm gonna cry. I'm scared."

He smirked and said, "I'm right here. Don't worry babe. We're in this together. We're not leavin' anyone behind-Oh! Page!"

I walked to the page and collected it and he was right behind me and I screamed, "OHMAGOSH! RUN! Don't kill me! I'm not the one who did it! It was Noah! He's the one puttin' pages everywhere! I swear!"

Noah raised an eyebrow. I went back and I got four more pages when I turned around and he was right there as Noah screamed, "AH! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA! OH NYO-HO-HO!"

I turned back around and went for the silo. I looked behind me as he killed me and I screamed, "NO! I HAVE ONE MORE PAGE TO FIND! NO! DON'T KILL ME-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Noah was laughing like crazy as I tried to calm myself.

I glared at him as he said, "You look beautiful when you're terrified."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

He grabbed my wrist and kissed my lips. He gently pushed his tongue into my mouth. After a while, we pulled away and I went to bed with him.

He held me close during the night, as if to never let me go.

Somewhere in the night, he asked me, "If you saw Slender in real life, what would you do?"

I smirked at his question as I answered, "Kick him in the shin and run away like a boss!"

He smiled and said, "Aw, I love you, my Slendy babe."

"And I love you, my Amnesia man." I replied smiling.

He laid his cheek right next mine and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and he gently held me against him. He grabbed my shoulders and snaked his arms around my neck.

I loved him so much I would die if anything happened to him.

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

Today was the sports movie challenge and it was a rough morning. First, Beth tried to steal my PDA, Chris didn't give us a real breakfast, Harold needs to die for crying from trumpets, and Chris is a sadistic and evil person.

We were in the second part of the challenge when Beth yelled at LeShawna for making fun of her "boyfriend".

"You just resent me because of my baton twirling skills! Just like you resent all of us! Yeah, that's right! I saw what you said about us when you went on that spa trip, and now it's on the Total Drama Website!" Beth yelled.

I glared at her for touching my PDA, again.

Anyway, she told me to play the video of LeShawna on my PDA.

I went on the website and played it, I saw LeShawna and her cousin, Leshaniqua in the Lame-O-Sine.

LeShawna laughed and said, "You would not believe the crazies they got up in there! There's Lindsay, who's got about as much brain as a jelly bean! And there's Beth, who actually wears a side pony! A _side_ pony! There's Heather, who's the queen of meanness and bald scalps! And there's Duncan. He likes to think he's a bad boy, but last season, Courtney practically dragged him around by his eyebrow ring! And there's Harold. He's sweet, but he's getting about as old as an old school cassette tape! And last, there's Casey. She has to wander around the lot in the morning and at night. And one night, I had to practically drag her crying butt inside the trailers. For all I know, she could be talking to the aliens!"

Her and her cousin had a laughter attack as the clip ended and we all turned to glare at LeShawna, who's face was priceless!

She made a lame excuse to say, "I didn't mean it! I swear! I like all of you guys and I'm sorry about lying about the spa!"

We were all pissed at her until the end of the challenge.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

I was in a perpetual state of shock for a while so I could get ahold of the fact that Courtney, my _Courtney _has returned to raise hell.

I don't really think that she is all that into me anymore. I think she likes Trent a lot more than me.

Today was the sports movie challenge and finally, FRICKIN' FINALLY, Heather has been defeated and was voted off. Although, I didn't vote for her. I voted for LeShawna and I wish she left. After what LeShawna said about us all, I didn't want her in my face.

The next day, LeShawna made lame attempts to make up to us. I was hot in the neck with a dart. I blacked out after that.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I woke up after being sprayed with sleeping gas, and guess what? It was spy movie challenge and time for the merge!

We had to try to get past lasers that would slice us in half if we touched them.

Anyway, Courtney got past them first and got the advantage of the challenge.

Then my dad's voice blared into the building as the bomb countdown went down.

"AAAAAH! Noah! If you're watching, I LOVE YOU! Remember me when I'm gone! And play Skrillex at my funeral!" I screamed as I tried not to have a heart attack before I was blown to bits.

Then, my dad's voice came back and told us that he was just pranking us.

Long story short, Lindsay and Courtney won the reward challenge and the rest of us stank really bad.

I ran to the bathrooms and took a shower until the bad smell was gone and my hair smelled like sweet vanilla.

I got some clothes on and ran to the studio, and it was raining extremely hard, but I just put my hoodie up and ran through the water to the studio.

It was really dark and lightning was flashing everywhere, adding a creepy effect to the dark night.

I got into the studio where Noah was sitting in the lobby listening to his iPod.

He saw me and pulled his earbuds out of his ears and smiled as he said, "Hey babe. How was your challenge?"

I smiled back as I hugged him and said, "Pretty good. Do I still stink?"

He smiled and said, "No. You smell really good. Wanna go up to my room?"

I nodded and we walked up to his room.

We went up onto his computer and we went on YouTube and watched Yamimash videos.

Then, we decided to play Minecraft live with Geoff, Bridgette and Cody.

"Heeeeeeeeey guys! Wassup? Huh-huh…" I heard Geoff slur through the headset.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Geoff? Are you drunk?"

He giggled and said, "Hyup! I still have some of Harold's booze! He's gonna be so friggin' pissed when he finds out I still have his booze."

"Cody and Bridgette? Are you guys drunk too?" I asked.

I heard Bridgette slur, "Yup. I'm drinking some Bacardi and vodka."

"And what is Cody drinking?"

Cody slurred with a very drunk voice, "Tequila, booze, and some Gin."

Anyway, we played for a little while, and when we were in an old abandoned plane, Bridgette slurred, "I found some TNT! Geoff babe, should I light it?"

"YEAUUH! Blow it up, sexy babe!" Geoff said lazily.

But, when it blew up, it killed everyone. Then, Cody drunkenly screamed, "NOO! BRIDGETTE! YOU GOT ME KILLED! YOU DON'T GET MY GIN ANYMORE!"

I got bored after a while so I logged out and Noah put the laptop away.

We went to bed after a while.

I looked out his window and looked at the silvery-orange sky as I listened to the rain pat on the roof and Noah's soft breathing tickling in my ear as he held me close.

I felt myself getting drowsy and I fell asleep.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning to find Casey gone. Guess she had to go to the challenge. I had to go back to the studio.

It was going to be a long trip.

But, I got my stuff and went to the Lame-O-Sine and saw Gwen, Izzy and Cody waiting for me.

Cody had bags under his eyes and he stank. Gwen and Izzy looked fine.

Gwen smiled and said, "Hey man! How's it goin'?"

"Nice. Cody still soberin' up?" I asked smirking at him.

He scowled and said, "Whatever. I'm sober now."

Then he asked, "Have you asked Casey yet?"

I shook my head and said, "No. Quit asking! I'll ask her when I'm ready! It probably won't be until the end of next season. So calm down!"

Izzy smiled and said, "How's life been since we last saw you?"

I shrugged and said, "Not bad. How's Geoff been?"

Gwen's face contorted with dislike and disbelief as she said, "He's getting worse. He's drinking more and more and he's turning into a bad person. I can't stand it."

I frowned as we approached the studio and Playa Des Losers.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Over the next few days, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Harold got eliminated. Owen got brought back.

Today was the animal movie challenge. We had to choose an animal and train it to be like us. There was a bear, chameleon, shark, raccoon, and a python.

Beth got the raccoon, Courtney got the shark, Owen got the bear, Duncan got the chameleon, and I got the python.

I named the python, "Medusa".

I taught the python to play the piano and guitar.

When we had to present our animal, Medusa played, 'Bluebird' by Christina Perri.

We got 7 out of 10.

Long story short, I won invincibility due to Medusa's ability to eat sharks, which saved Courtney's life.

At the elimination ceremony, Courtney _and _Owen _and _Beth were eliminated.

Beth because her raccoon bit my dad and he kicked her off on the spot, Owen because he betrayed my dad by letting the others find out about his alliance with my dad, and Courtney because she was getting annoying.

So, Duncan and I made it to the final 2. Maybe I'll win the million after all.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

After Mini-Chris and I left the ceremony, she and I went for a walk and talk.

"So, we made it this far." I said in the darkness.

I heard her laugh dryly and say, "Yeah, guess so. If you win, what'll you spend it on?"

I thought about it then said, "I'd go on a trip to San Diego Comic-Con this year. I'd take Gwen with me. What would you spend it on?"

"I'd go back to where I used to live until I was thirteen and moved back to Canada: Utah in the U.S. I loved it there. I miss it down there." She said.

After a while, we went to our separate trailers to get some shut-eye.

I woke up the next morning, shang-highed to a boat mast, with Mini-Chris.

I untied her in exchange for a head start.

Chef presented us with an _actual_ breakfast.

We then started the real challenges. We had to go through all of this season's challenges and get to the studio before the other.

Aw crap. No way this was happening.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I ran to our cannons and shot myself at the shore, landing on my stomach.

I got up and Chef stood in front of me. He asked, "Who was eliminated in the first episode and why?"

I smirked and said, "Bridgette and Geoff. Because they made out all the time."

He then returned my smirk and said, "Follow-up question! Where was the weirdest place they made out at?"

I tried to remember Bridgette talking about her and Geoff.

I then said, "They made out in my dad's tanning bed!"

He nodded and motioned me to run.

I answered all the questions until Duncan and I were tied at the disaster movie challenge.

We ran through the course, until a sink came hurling towards me. I shut my eyes, bracing for impact, when something knocked me down.

I opened my eyes and Duncan was on top of me, trying to get up.

When he got up, he said, "There, no more owed! Got it?"

I nodded as we ran to the finish line.

We were almost there, when a safe hurled Duncan and landed on him, crushing him.

"GO CASEY! LEAVE ME!" He yelled as he sank into the ground with the safe.

I could run and get my million dollars, but I couldn't just leave Duncan behind to be crushed to death! Sure, he's hit me with a blackjack and been rude to me, but he's a really good friend and I couldn't leave him.

I grabbed his arm and flung him onto my back and carried him to the finish line.

"Thank you! If I wasn't half dead, I'd kiss you!" He said smiling.

I smirked and said, "That's okay. I have a boyfriend!"

I jumped onto the zipline and got to the finish line. We raced to the end of a long hallway until we both tied at the finish and we went through the doors and saw the Aftermath studio with all of the eliminated contestants.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

After we tied for the finish, Bridgette and Geoff told us to sit in the winner's seat. It was tight, but we managed.

Anyway, Chris came and took over and told the other contestants to ask us questions and then vote for the winner.

Bridgette and Geoff went first, but they were too busy making out to notice. So, Gwen asked first.

"If you won, how would you help make the planet better?" She asked.

Casey answered first saying, "I'd stop unnecessary construction and I'd make oil better and less bad."

Then I said, "I'd join those Whale Wars guys! They have awesome boats and I'd get away with murder!"

She seemed satisfied with both answers.

Then, Courtney, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Beth, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Harold, and DJ asked their questions and we both got the same amount of answers right.

Then, the voting took place. Casey and I waited in the winner's seat.

I then whispered to her, "No matter who wins, we'll still be friends right?"

She smiled and said, "Definitely."

Then, Chris sat down with the jar of votes.

He smiled and said, "Alright! The votes are in! Let's see here. One vote for Duncan! One vote for Casey! One for Casey! Another for Casey! One for Duncan! Another for Duncan! And another for Duncan! One for Casey! Another for Casey! One for Duncan! Another for Duncan! It's now a tie! And the last vote goes to…"

I was so nervous, I accidentally let my hand slip and it fell onto Casey's. I pulled my hand away and blushed.

Then, Chris pulled out the last vote and yelled, "CASEY! SHE WINS TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!"

She leapt up and screamed with delight.

"THANK YOU!" She yelled as she hugged her dad and cried from joy.

Noah ran up to her and kissed her said, "I told you you'd win!"

She cried and hugged everybody, even Heather.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Gwen.

"Hey don't be so sad." She said smirking.

I kissed her cheek as, 'Good Time' by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson started playing.

Even though I lost out on a million dollars, I was pretty happy.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I carried the case to my room and I hid it under my bed.

I ran back out as Noah grabbed my wrist and said, "Hey my million dollar babe."

I smiled and said, "Hey."

We walked to the music room and we played so many songs, I don't remember half of them.

But I didn't care. I had won a million dollars! And I got to stay at Playa Des Losers!

And that, my friends, is how I won a million dollars.

The End.


End file.
